The Bodyguards
by Rose Writes
Summary: When Harry is 'killed' by Voldemort, he finds out Fred has already died and can't leave him there. Once he is bought back, Fred and George acknowledge that have one huge debt to pay. FW/OC. GW/OC. HP/DM. NOT Twincest.
1. Chapter 1: A Life Debt, Doubley So

A Life Debt, Doubly So.

Fred had never felt so confused in his life, and considering George and he had always tested their products on each other first, that was saying something. A second ago he'd fighting that crazy death-eating bitch Bellatrix and now he was… where exactly? A room, maybe? It was white anyhow. Wait… it was… fading? Getting darker? How was that possible? Here was something he'd rarely ever felt before. Panic. And then, nothing.

Harry saw the bolt of light coming, but he was ready for it. He stood his ground. And woke up in a weirdly clean, brightly-lit Kings Cross Station.

"Wha…?" Harry mumbled to himself, madly trying to untangle his thoughts from one another. Ok, so Riddle had sent the spell his way and he should be dead… Merlin, was he dead? This was a strange Heaven, he thought. Or Hell? Hopefully not Hell. If it was anything else, bring it on. As long as he could see his parents at the end, and Sirius, and Remus, and Dumbledore, and Dobby and everyone else he'd lost.

Suddenly, he _did_ see Dumbledore. And they chatted. Later on, Harry would recall this to be the strangest conversation he'd ever had, but at the moment, he was just trying to follow what was being said. Which was difficult, because Dumbledore liked his riddles. A little while later, Harry asked what he thought were straightforward questions:

"So… Am I dead? Is this real? Or is it in my head?"

Dumbledore, though, had never been one for straightforward answers.

"Harry, my boy, of course it's in your head. But that doesn't mean it isn't real."

And then Dumbledore left. Left Harry alone. On the platform. In his mind. Great. But wait… was that someone? Harry stumbled up and marched forward in what he hoped looked like a determined fashion. This was his heaven, or his head, and he'd be damned if some stupid Death Eater fucked it up for him. But then he got closer and they didn't attack, he assumed it wasn't an enemy. Still, Harry didn't announce his present until he'd gotten a better look.

The young man (Harry thought he was maybe 20) was sitting with his back against a wall, knees bent up so he could rest his elbows on them and cup his head in his hands. He made a sad picture. The man's jacket was so coloured by blood and dirt that Harry couldn't even tell what it had been originally… green maybe? And his black slacks were torn in a number of places. His hair was a kind of muddy brown, but Harry realised that it was mostly mud so it wasn't a fair judge of what he looked like.

"Hello?" Harry spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the man into a fight. The man jolted up, the fingers of his right hand springing out as if there was a wand between them.

Harry gasped. "_Fred?_". He stepped closer to have a better look. Harry saw the shock reflected in Fred's own eyes.

"_Harry_…" Fred stuttered. "But… I… Bellatrix…. You… NO! You can't be dead!"

"I'm not. We aren't dead. At least, I don't think we are. Or maybe. I don't know." Harry said, then realised how stupid he sounded. He sent Fred an apologetic look before continuing. "I had to stop anyone else from being killed. So I went to the Forbidden Forest and found Voldemort."

"Harry!" Fred groaned. "You blithering idiot! We died so you could _kill_ him! Not _be_ killed."

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I was a horcrux, Fred…" he said, expecting to have to continue, but Fred gasped in recognition. He saw Harry's surprise and managed to laugh a little.

"You think there's anything going on with you, or Voldie, or Hogwarts, or evil plans that we don't know about?"

Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I suppose not." The he got serious. "But you… ?"

Fred nodded. "Bellatrix."

Harry snarled. "That BITCH! I'm going to_kill_ her. I normally wouldn't say this because it sounds so selfish, but I'm dead so who cares? (At this point, Fred said "Not me, mate.") I'm glad I'm not alone here. I think I might've freaked."

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I couldn't stop thinking about Georgie." He sighed dramatically, before looking up at Harry. "I mean, I couldn't live without…. AH! Harry!… you're fading. AS IN, DISAPPEARING." Fred was shouting by the time he got to the word "disappearing" and frantically jumping from foot to foot.

"NOO!" Harry cried. He grabbed Fred with both his hands, locking them around Fred's forearms so tight he was cutting off the circulation. "I'm not leaving you here," he forced out between grit teeth.

Harry's determined eyes locked on Fred's nervous ones, but when Fred saw Harry's he gave a slight nod, forced his own teeth together and his eyes became so determined no fear could be seen.

Harry had thought he would gasp awake dramatically, but in reality he sort of just floated back into his body and began breathing again. This could work, he thought. He lay still and listened to the Death Eaters arguing ridiculously about whether or not they should check he was dead. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him and a body leant over his.

"Draco. Is he still alive?" Harry would've recognised Narcissa's voice anyway, but her asking about Draco made him decide to trust her. She was a Malfoy, so her loyalties were to the family. Lucius and Draco would always come above the Dark Lord. Harry moved a millimetre, nodding his head just once in a miniscule movement he hoped only she could see.

"HE'S DEAD!" Narcissa roared, standing and walking quickly back to the other followers.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry heard a strangled cry. Hagrid. I'm sorry, Harry thought. I hope you'll forgive me. Then he focused on laying still and a minute later he felt the half-giant pick him up and begin the long trek back to the castle.

Fred came back to consciousness… and life, he supposed, in a serene way. He was not there, and then he was. The best way he could describe it was like coming home. Fred could feel a body draped over him, the person's chest heaving with almost silent sobs. George. Thank Merlin he was still alive.

"Georgie," Fred whispered. "Pretend I'm still dead if there are people around. Carry me somewhere private."

Fred had felt George's body seize up when he'd first heard the voice. That made sense, Fred thought. There was no way Fred would've believed it wasn't some evil magic if his brother's apparently-lifeless body had breathed his name. But still, George wouldn't take any chances.

Fred felt his body slowly be lifted up by strong arms and cradled gently against his brothers chest. It felt safe. He honestly knew he couldn't live without his brother. They depended on each other for everything from emotional support and back-up in an arguement in their crazy family, to fashion sense (Fred's was better) and picking up dates. George walked carefully, stepping over things Fred hoped weren't bodies, but he couldn't open his eyes to check.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Where're ya takin' that body?"

"AWAY!" George roared. "_He_ is _my_ brother and _you_ will kindly FUCK OFF!"

The unknown voice sounded so surprised at his twin's outburst, Fred had to hold back a laugh. The wizard probably didn't even know what "fuck off" meant. He wouldn't have if he hadn't spent much time in the muggle world, anyway, but it was hard to misunderstand George's tone of voice.

"Err… alright then. Seein' as you're family an' all…"

George walked for barely three minutes before stopping and gently laying Fred down.

"Fred… are you really… hello?" it was an awkward jumble of words, but Fred knew just how George felt. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the man kneeling by him.

"Brother," Fred greeted with a small smile. Suddenly Fred was encased by strong arms almost crushing the life out of him and he knew he was crushing back just as hard. Then suddenly, he was pushed back and had to put his arms out behind him to catch the fall.

"Explain," George growled at him. So Fred did. George didn't gasp theatrically or cry with laughter a he normally would in their conversations, but his eyes grew more determined, especially when Fred got to Harry being a horcrux, when George simply muttered "so we were right… but Harry? We would never have guessed that."

Fred finished his account and grasped his brother's forearm. They knew each other so well, it didn't even surprise Fred when George said; "We owe Harry a life debt. Doubley so. I could not have lived without you." Fred nodded, feeling the same, "we will make it up to him."

Suddenly George looked at Fred with pained eyes. "We lost people, brother."

"Who?" Fred demanded, immediately fearing the worst.

"Moony… and Tonks," George said in a rough voice. Fred's eyes involuntarily closed with shock and pain. He felt terrible for thinking that they weren't the worst. Imagine Gin, or Ron… but Remus and Tonks were loved like family anyway.

"We have to go and fight," Fred said.

"Can you, brother?" George asked softly. "You were just… err… reborn."

Fred nodded as he rose and headed for the door, "I can and I will. We will."

George raced to catch him and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Your wand, brother," he said, handing it over. "And we cannot go out like this. People saw you die."

Fred shook his head. "We can. It's nothing for those on the light side, who know only good magic… only Harry's magic, could have bought me back and still have me fighting against the Death Eaters. And for the dark side, let them assume the worst, and they will fear us for it."

George smiled at that. "Ok, Freddie. But we should have some fun with them. Take off your jacket," he said as he took off his own. Then he waved his wand to repair their pants and waved it again to change their shirts. Their short sleeves lengthened into long and both shirts became darkly black, with the Gryffindor lion shining the colour of their hair on their breasts.

"Let's go," said George. "But Fred? You are not to die on me again, you hear me?"

And with that they strode out into the battle. They heard snatches of conversations as they passed and heard that Harry had been bought back dead. They breathed a sigh of relief when next they heard he had come back to his life and was fighting to hold onto it. Fred and George made themselves known. They killed almost a hundred Death Eaters, six of whom they found torturing fourth years. The battle ended in a splendid fight, but there were too many casualties to be happy.

A week later, they received Orders of Merlin, First Class, for bravery. A month later they offered their services to Harry as private bodyguards, as well as best friends and confidents but agreed they should be disguised to do it. A year later they, and the rest of the Wizarding world, were almost back to normal. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bachelor List

2. The Bachelor List

Six Years Later…

Fred Weasley strolled down Diagon Alley looking quiet please with himself. To strangers, he just looked content, but to those who knew him best, that particular smirk meant one thing: he'd just won a bet. And he had. His dear brother George had just passed over 30 Sickles and he was on his way to see friends. What else would anyone want?

In the old, pre-war days, some onlookers may have commented that for a Weasley, he seemed remarkably well dressed. But now it was common knowledge that Fred and George were millionaires. Some even assumed billionaires. Or at least, they would be if they didn't devote most of it to running their charity for war orphans. They had 7 shops now, all over the United Kingdom, and wanted to open more, but didn't have anyone they trusted enough to give one to just yet.

Fred's dragon-hide boots made a click-clack noise on the pavement as he walked along and these, coupled with his Muggle clothing, caused quite a stir amongst the fashion reporters who haunted the street with cameras. Fred's black jeans were tight to his skin and his purple shirt had the top three buttons undone. But he figured he wasn't going to be 26 forever and he might as well work with it while he could. His arms swung loosely at his sides, until he heard an irritatingly familiar voice behind him, at which time, one hand came up at brushed across his bangs in a trademark Weasley irritated gesture.

"Weasley! Weasley!" the annoying voice parroted over and over, "George! Fred! Whichever one you are."

Fred plastered on his most charming smile and turned around.

"Hello, Skeeter."

"Darling Weasley, how are you? I'm recording this, just so you know, for the audiences are always greater than you think! Wouldn't want to misquote you terribly, now would we?" Rita Skeeter asked in a sickly tone.

"Of course not. I'm quite well, in fact. How are you? Glad to be out of Azkaban?" Fred questioned as calmly as he could. Stupid bug of a woman.

"Ah, well, yes, it's not me the readers want to know about, but you! So, Fred? George? Your shops made over 4 million pounds in the last month alone, that must be exciting for you."

Fred smiled, a real one this time, but still didn't tell her his name. "Yes, it is. We're very thankful."

"And you, whichever one you are, are number 4 on the Witch Weekly's Annual Most Charmingly Date-able Bachelor's List for this year. Isn't that exciting?"

Fred had never heard that before, but it was a little funny. "I'm flattered, honestly," he told her, "but who's beating us?"

"Ah, well, Harry Potter is, of course, number one, yet again. Darling Draco Malfoy is second, coming over to the light did him some good, and number three Oliver Wood, who is in his fourth year of captaining the Harpies. Then there's you, darling. Still very sought-after, I'm told. You're still beating the Protector Twins, they came in 5th."

Fred couldn't help it now, he laughed out loud. "I'm glad you think so, but now I really must go."

And with that Fred walked off to see Lee and Angelina at the shop, in considerably high spirits and ready for the epic night out they had planned at that new bar… the one with the name that was something about snakes… or lizards… or dinosaurs or something. He made a mental note to tell George to get the paper and look at the list.

Caleb Lark always got up a good two hours earlier than his brother. Even though he knew he could go out alone, he rarely did, because it was so God-damn boring. Some days, he went for a run, but most days he read the paper while he waited for Liam to surface. People had commented before that it was odd, or even scary, that he did, but it just worked for them.

Today's headline was _Witch__Weekly__'__s__Annual__Most__Charmingly__Date-able__Bachelor__'__s__List_, which never failed to amuse him. They always got it on the mark, though. Those men were fine. The second page continued the story, honouring the top five on the list, which Caleb really thought should've been the top seven considering two of the top five were twins. The first page was devoted to Harry Potter, his awards and current where-abouts (unknown), as well as his past dates and the paper's guesses for future ones. There were a variety of high-profile women on there, from politician's daughters to sports stars and even photos of Harry with some of them. They only looked like friends though, which Caleb thought was probably much to Skeeter's disappointment when she was writing the article.

The second page was Draco Malfoy and the accompanying story glanced over his family's dark history and focused on his '_vital__' _switch to the light side of the war in the final months of the war, where he had spied on the Death Eaters and reported, apparently, directly to Harry Potter himself. Caleb wasn't sure that was entirely true, but hey, he thought, maybe it was. There were photos of Malfoy too, his high cheekbones and aristocratic features making his eyes seem to search the soul of everyone who looked at the photo. Caleb thought that was probably the desired effect, but couldn't deny he looked fine these days as well.

Oliver Wood was third; "_a__triumphant__rise__from__his__position__as__seventh__in__last__year__'__s__survey,__proving__that__sportsmanship__really__does__win__hearts_." Although there were rumours Oliver Wood had a girlfriend, he was still extremely attractive and Caleb liked the look of the photo they had. In it, Wood was flying in a corkscrew move down towards a camera on the ground, stopping just before it and flashing his fabulously white teeth before darting off again. Wood was probably the oldest on the list, but still managed to have the youngest, cheekiest grin.

The Weasley Twins were next, and Caleb read their story like the others, with vague interest, until he got to the single line about their money. In the story, next to a picture of one of the twins shirtless was the line '_Apparently__earning__a__steady__38__million__last__year,__the__brothers__donated__more__than__30__million__of__it__to__a__variety__of__charities,__including__their__friend__Harry__Potter__'__s__ '__Orphan__Fund__' __and__their__own__ '__Smile__Foundation__'__.__ "__It__'__s__nothing__to__us,__" __the__Weasley__'__s__told__our__reporter__exclusively,__ "__but__it__'__s__everything__to__someone__else.__" _If that's true, Caleb thought, I have a lot more respect for them than I did before. It also made him laugh when he realise that nowhere in the article had they separated the twins, probably because the still didn't know who was who and the twins themselves had a long, famous history of not helping anyone out with it.

The Protector Twins were fifth, and Caleb, as per usual, wondered who the hell they were. Just like the rest of the Wizarding world. Surfacing just after the war, the Protectors,- Jacob and Jasper- didn't even have real names. When interviewed, they told reporters they'd chosen the names from a Muggle fictional book because they sort of fit. "Sort of, but not really", as Jasper had said. All anyone knew was that they were bodyguards. Harry Potter's personal bodyguards. Never seen without them, Potter was constantly surrounded by the two imposing figures, whose broad shoulders and dark eyes scared away most foes. They still were fighting constantly, mostly with moronic baby Death Eaters trying to prove themselves, but not as many as there were before the Ice-Cream Ordeal. Despite the stupid name the reporters had given it, it was during this fight that the twins proved themselves. The _Bachelors_article featured the story:

_While out buying ice-cream with Harry Potter's godson, Teddy Lupin, twelve masked wizards and witches apparated to the group and attacked, reportedly aiming to capture the Lupin child. In a stunning display, coincidentally recorded by Witch Weekly cameras, the Protectors and Potter formed a previously-unseen battle formation and retaliated, defending themselves. Lupin immediately sat down and cast a small, but strong shielding spell around himself, allowing Potter and his bodyguards to out- attack their attackers. Potter was, of course, a well-established fighter, but the perfectly-executed moves from the barely-seen-before twins had the world gasping. Their unconventional fighting style, which relied heavily on close-range Muggle martial arts, as well as spells, and their dependence on what seemed to be an unspoken communication between the two of them and Potter allowed them to capture all twelve assailants. Jasper then immediately went towards the one bystander who had been injured and performed a healing spell that undoubtedly saved the woman's life. The Protectors had arrived with a bang._

Well, Caleb thought, it was impressive. But then again, Skeeter had a flair for the dramatic. It was nothing he hadn't read before though. That second, Liam staggered out of his bedroom, looking dazed and disorientated. As per their unspoken agreement, Caleb grabbed the muggle coffee they had, heated it with a quick spell and slid it over. Liam grunted in thanks. It was a few minutes before Liam regained his control of the English language and then:

"Want to go out, Cal?"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. "You _just_got up."

Liam looked at him and nodded. "True, but I'll have you know I'm completely alert and at the ready. However, I meant tonight. Want to go out, _tonight_?"

Caleb nodded as he thought it over. It was Saturday night after all.

"Sure. Want to try the new bar around the corner? _Dragon__'__s__Lair_ or whatever it's called?"

Liam flashed him a broad grin across the table. "You read my mind brother."

AN: In case you haven't guessed, Caleb and Liam are going to meet Fred and George and hopefully they'll hit it off. We'll see where it goes from there. Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Lair

It had been dark for about 4 hours by the time Liam and Caleb found it in themselves to get up and go out. They apparated to Diagon Alley and from there found their way to the new club simply by following it's outrageously loud music. 

"Aww, Merlin," Liam groaned when they rounded the final corner and found a line to get in that stretched off into the distance before them. Caleb winced as well, before he started walking up to the back of the line. As they passed the club's doors, he saw the bouncer was a close friend, a guy who normally did their other favourite haunt, _The__Drunk__Pixie_.

"Hey, JD!" he called out as they passed, causing the powerfully built guard to look up from the line in front of him and grin widely.

"Liam! Cal! Still can't tell you the fuck apart!" The twins laughed, especially when the Muggle curse was lost completely on all the wizards in the line who heard the exchange.

"What you boys doing out here?" JD asked cheerily.

Liam nodded towards the flashing '_Dragon__'__s__Lair_' sign, "We had hoped to get in there, actually. Didn't know every wizard north of the equator would have the same idea."

JD laughed, "I meant to tell you boys about it, but I to be honest, I completely forgot. This here's my club! Not funded by me, of course, but I'll pay 'em back eventually. I'm running the show, though, and seeing as you're old friends, you guys can come straight in."

This caused angry exclamations from just about everyone already in the line, but JD just growled at them: "If YOU'D given me a place to live when I was broke, YOU'D be goin' in!"

The Lark twins couldn't help but grin, but ever the sensible one, Cal looked at the bouncer; "You sure, JD?"

The big man nodded, "'Course I'm sure, boys."

The twins nodded in thanks and went towards the door, but then JD stopped them.

"Oh, and boys? The motto of this fine establishment is '_Have__fun,__meet__people__and__NEVER__go__home__alone__'_"

Caleb smirked as Liam burst out laughing and clasped JD's shoulder as they walked into the fray.

The bright lights assaulted their eyes, but made them smile as they stepped inside. Caleb nodded towards the bar and asked, "Deoch?" Liam nodded and mumbled, "I'll find a table", whilst staring intently at a spot across the room. Caleb followed his eyes and couldn't help but laugh when he saw his brother was staring at a very attractive redhead lounging across the room.

He shook his head with a chuckle and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, before wandering over towards the bar

George was glad they'd funded JD's new club. Even if it'd sucked, he was still a family friend so they'd be nice, but it was so much easier now that it was awesome, even on it's Opening Night the line was streets long. There was a wrap around bar on two of the walls and a massive dance space in the middle. Around the other two walls there was a mixture of circular tables and coaches, some hidden by drapes, others with hilariously odd Muggle chairs that seemed to be an endless sense of amusement for the wizards and witches lucky enough to get in tonight.

The bright lights were flashing brilliantly on the smooth (but strengthened) glass floor and the deep reds and purples JD had chosen for the walls and furnishings were perfect. George looked around and was pleased to see that all of the people (he thought there were 100 maybe?) looked happy and comfortable. The DJ was playing an eclectic mix of the newest Wizarding and Muggle songs and the effect was perfect.

Not to mention, the flashing lights made his outfit of tight Muggle 'skinny-jeans' and a half-undone dark purple shirt look awesome. Plus, he kept up with the Muggle music so he knew pretty much every song. It'd be better if Fred hurried up with the drinks though. He slid his wand out of the invisible cuff that kept it on his wrist and pressed the tip into the tattoo on his wrist. _Freddie,_ he projected, _Hurry__the__hell__up__with__the__drinks._He slid his wand back and waited for an answer. A second later Fred's annoyed answer of _Shut__the__fuck__up,__loner_ came back and George laughed, leaning back.

George was very comfortable sitting in one of the half-secluded lounge areas, with his head leaned back, his eyes shut and his foot tapping along with the music when he was pulled out of his own music by a presence near. He opened one eye, expecting Fred, but what he saw was most definitely not his brother.

A tall, dark haired man of about 27 was standing looking at him appreciatively.

"See something you like?" George mumbled as he opened both his eyes, but didn't sit up properly to greet his new friend… his new, impeccably dressed friend, he couldn't help but notice.

The man smirked a bit and nodded, running his eyes over George's chest again, before returning to stare straight at his eyes. Arrogant wanker, George thought, but still, he has a reason to be... and I think I've done a very similar action to strangers in the past so maybe I shouldn't judge… George told himself to shut up. The other man was incredibly attractive with tousled dark hair and chestnut-coloured eyes. George figured that if he'd been thoroughly checked out, he had a right to do it back so he ran his eyes over the newcomer. Ok, the guy was muscular, George noticed, but not in that ridiculous way that some guys are these days.

Finished with his looking, George looked back to see the man smiling a bit more openly now.

"You going to stand there all day or come and sit?" George asked.

The stranger sat down across from George and leaned back to get comfortable.

"And you are…?" George pressed, feeling like an idiot for even indulging this annoying guy.

As if the other man could read his mind, he smiled widely, flashing white teeth before saying, "Liam. You?"

…Of course his name is something like Liam, George thought, before the other side of his mind responded with, 'what kind of a name is Liam anyway?'.

"I'm George," he said, once again struck by how bloody attractive the other guy was.

"You look like a George," Liam said, nodding. George noticed he had a slight Irish accent on some words. "You also look like a Weasley."

George felt his eyes flash as his wand slipped down a bit into his hand. "What does that mean?" he pushed out between gritted teeth.

Liam saw his look, but only smirked in response. "So you are. There's nothing wrong with that, you know. Maybe you should see someone if you're _that_ unhappy about your own bloody name."

George was still vaguely tense, but he couldn't help but notice and smile at the world 'bloody'.

"Muggle words from you? What's your story?"

Liam shrugged, "Been to a lot of places, picked up a lot of words… Seen a lot of guys, _ach__noir__mhaith__leat__go__leor_." He smiled widely at George who shook his head, but grinned a little.

"I don't wanna know what you just said. But I like you for some odd reason. Do you like Quiddich?"

Liam nodded enthusiastically and the conversation from then on was easy as pie.

Caleb liked the club as soon as he walked in, but he loved it when he saw the bar setup. It was massive and even though he wasn't a massive drinker, he understood that it was a pretty important part of a club. He went over, leant his forearms on the counter, and looked around.

There was 4 bartenders, but they were all busy so he was just surveying the club when a voice next to him said: "So… come here often?"

Caleb looked up to find a grinning redhead that looked oddly similar to the one his brother had been checking out, but figured it must just have been a trick of the lights.

Caleb smiled as he shook his head, "Seeing as it's opening night… no. I plan to come here often. I'm Caleb," he said, extending a hand.

A broader hand that his own came out to shake and the redhead, who was still grinning widely, said "Fred. And I'm glad you said that, because the only other person I've asked that tonight, said- and I quote- _'__bite__me__'_. I didn't think anyone actually said that in real life anymore."

Caleb laughed warmly, "Me neither."

The bartender came over to them then and addressed Fred before Caleb.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fred. What'll it be?"

"Two of whatever's the best, please Jay, and whatever my new friend here wants."

The bartender- Jay- looked over at Caleb, who just smiled and said; "Whatever you give him is fine."

Caleb had smiled, but on the inside was a little disappointed because Fred ordering two drinks didn't bode well for him being single. Looking at his face, Caleb suddenly jolted with realisation of who exactly it was.

"Fred _Weasley_?" he asked in shock.

The man turned to him with a slight smirk, "If there are any other equally-attractive, flame-haired Fred's, I want them killed."

That made some of Caleb's nerves go as he couldn't help but laugh, but how, the photos in the paper didn't really look like him. Fred in real life looked much more normal and in some ways, more attractive. Caleb suddenly wondered something and couldn't help blurt it out: "Did you see the paper this morning?"

Fred laughed himself then, as he took the drinks from the bartender and nudged Caleb off the bar and towards the seating. "Yes, I did. I'm disgusted Parliament didn't pass the new orphan legislation."

Caleb followed Fred slowly but couldn't help saying, "Errr… not the bit I meant. That photo… was it you or your brother?"

Caleb could have slapped himself. As if it wasn't weird enough asking about it at all, of course he'd just had to bring up the shirtless thing.

Fred laughed even harder at that. "It was George, sorry to disappoint. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Thanks, but I have to find my own brother…" he stopped walking as Fred did, almost running into him.

Caleb followed Fred's line of sight and saw what was an extremely odd image of someone identical to Fred completely making out with his own brother. His mind told him it was George, but still, the image was freaky.

Fred simply smirked. "That your brother?"

Caleb nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Fred kept walking towards the two, "That's how I feel sometimes too," he said with a grin.

Fred coughed loudly when they reached the table and when the two still didn't separate, Fred simply dropped their drinks with a loud bang to the table.

"George", Fred said, "I see you've made a new friend?"

George grinned at Liam and then at Fred, "Sexy, isn't he?" Then he noticed Caleb and burst out laughing. "Seems you've found one too, bro."

The two newcomers sat down and introductions were made between Liam and Fred and George and Caleb before conversation flowed again.

Fairly soon though, Liam and George were getting impatient and jumped up to dance- or rather to grind, as their brothers soon discovered.

Caleb looked vaguely embarrassed, but Fred just laughed before leading him out to dance as well.

Well, this has been an odd evening, Caleb thought as he danced with their new friends into the early hours of the morning.

Drink?: Deoch?  
>But none quite like you: <em>ach<em>_noir__mhaith__leat__go__leor_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Entries

**A/N:** Thankyou to anyone who is bothering to read these, and I do apoligise for being slow in updating, but life goes on around fanfiction (hard to believe, I know). Caleb and Liam are Irish, so the language they sometimes speak in is Gaelic, but considering I don't speak it myself, I'm relying on Google. At the bottom, I always include what I meant originally though. Read and review would be lovely. x

**Unexpected Entries**

Fred and Caleb both grinned at each other as they struggled to pull their brothers away as the sun was coming up. Despite being pushed flush up against each other for quite a few hours now, neither Liam nor George seemed to think it had been a long enough time and whenever their brothers had to fight to get them apart.

"Fredddieeee," George whined in a way that only _really_ intoxicated people can, "I don't want to go home without him! He's sooo beautifully! Just cook at him! I'll never neet anyone like him! If you take me… wass da word? … AWAY! I'll be forever alone. And it'll be YOURRR FAULT."

Fred rolled his eyes at Caleb, who seemed to be having a similar problem, only his was currently being less depressing and more overtly sexual. Fred couldn't help laugh when he heard Liam groan and say; "I wanna 'ave sex with him FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Nice words your brother is using there, Cal," Fred laughed.

Caleb groaned. "Unfortunately, he'll be like this until he gets what he wants. He—"

At this point, Liam broke in- "What I WANT is HIM!" Liam made a lunge towards the Weasley twins.

Fred couldn't help but see the funny side and just laughed harder, before he shrugged. "Well, we don't have work tomorrow, so you could stay the night. Nothing dodgy, of course. I've got Pick-me-up potions at home that'll cure these two drunk idiots in 10 seconds flat."

Fred could see Caleb was deliberating, but in the few hours he'd know him, Fred had learnt that Caleb was the type to say no politely. So he upped the ante: "I also have hot chocolate."

Now it was Caleb's turn to laugh. "Ahh, one of the riches of the muggle world. You got me. Apparate away," he said, holding an arm out, while keeping a tight grip on his brother.

Fred leant over and grabbed his forearm before whisking them away, trying not to get distracted by Caleb's muscles. Little did he know that Caleb was fairly fixated on his own tight grip.

* * *

><p>The boys stumbled as they landed, but Fred managed to right them at the last second. He dropped George onto Caleb and pushed him slightly toward the lounge room, before heading into the kitchen.<p>

With much struggling and quite a few words that even Fred thought were creative, Caleb had their completely pissed brothers onto a couch.

"Here we are," Fred said as he wandered in with two mugs of ugly looking potion and gave one to George and one to Liam.

The two screwed their nose up almost immediately.

"Umm, like ew," Liam said completely seriously. "I said I wanted him, not an ugly drink."

Fred looked questioningly at Caleb, who just shrugged and said, "he kinda turns into a horny teenage girl when he drinks."

Fred nodded and turned to George who looked straight back at him.

Fred just sighed and went for the only tactic he thought might work: "No sex until you're sober."

George took one took at Liam and Liam one look at George before they downed their drinks in one go. Caleb had thought they once they were sober, George and Liam might think better of the one-night-stand plan, but apparently not. After about 15 seconds of shuddering they both looked considerably more aware of their surroundings and took one look at each other before George stood up swiftly.

"Thanks, brother," George said before he held a hand out to Liam and lifted one eyebrow in a clear smirk, "Coming?"

Liam took the hand and grinned back; "Yes, you will be."

The two gave their brothers one final look and then George started leading Liam out, only to be stopped by Caleb's hand on his brother's arm.

"Ta tu cinnte, dearthair?" Caleb said.

Liam nodded with a smirk, "An bhfuil tu le feiceail air? Ar ndoigh, ta me cinnte."

Caleb smiled softly and dropped his brothers arm, watching the other two walk off with only a small shake of his head. Then he turned to Fred with a grin, "Now where's that hot chocolate you mentioned?

Fred smiled and they moved to the kitchen bench together. About 30 seconds later Fred cast a pretty urgent silencing spell over his brother's room and settled down for a long, if slightly awkward conversation.

To Caleb's surprise- and pleasure- what he thought was going to be awkward was just kind of sweet. He liked Fred a lot. He was funny. And nice. And super hot. And his brother was banging Fred's in the next room, which was weird. Definitely. But the last thing Caleb thought before he fell asleep on the lounge was not that, but instead how oddly comfortable the night had been.

* * *

><p>Caleb didn't wake comfortable, though. He woke abruptly to the 'pop' of apparition followed by a man shouting.<p>

"HELP! HELP ME! ARGHH!"

Caleb bolted up and saw a muscular man with shaggy, black hair, who was dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a dark t-shirt run past him. Then he Fred running out of the bathroom with a panicked expression, but then he slowed.

"Oh, God, Harry. You scared the shit out of me. What the hell?"

Caleb's mind struggled to wake up. Harry? As in Potter? Well that was unexpected.

Potter didn't even notice him now though, he just walked straight up to Fred and shook him roughly by the shoulders. Caleb felt an irrational need to go and push him off, but Fred was smiling so he tried to ignore it.

"Why are you smiling?" Potter was shouting, "We're all going to die!"

"Why? What have you done now?" Fred said calmly as George staggered out of the bedroom, with Liam peering out from behind him.

"I… Oh God… I…"

"You woke me up from perfectly good spooning, so spit it out, Harry" George said in a rough voice.

Caleb cast a look at Liam who looked about as bewildered as he felt, before looking back at Potter. The Boy Who Lived took a deep breath and then-

"I got whipped cream in his hair."

Fred and George's smiles disappeared instantly and they George almost growled at Harry. "_Why_?" Fred groaned.

"It was an accident!" screamed Harry.

"He's not going to see it that way."

"I know that!" snapped Potter.

Liam obviously was not as content as Caleb to just sit and watch, and he said "Err, surely he can just wash it out?"

This comment made Harry notice the Weasley's had visitors for the first time and he looked up sharply at Liam with an immediately defensive expression. Then he spun around to look Caleb and his face softened into a smile.

"You found identical twins. Very nice. Kinda kinky, but whatever. And no, he can not just '_wash __it __out_'. And he's due to wake up any minute."

Fred and George groaned in synchronisation this time and they grabbed their wands off their arms- which were hidden so well Liam and Caleb hadn't even noticed they were there- and cast a spell which cleared the dining table and then another which layed it over on it's side.

"Liam, Harry. Harry, Caleb." Fred introduced and Harry came over to shake their hands, in what was a fairly shocking moment for the Lark twins. Harry didn't seem to realise it was like the Minister for Magic had just shaken their hands and instead he just looked at them for a second and said;

"I am sorry about this. You seem like nice guys," before briskly walking over and sitting cross-legged on the floor behind the overturned table. George and Fred joined him and grabbed their visitors on the way.

The five of them huddled down closely and Harry cast a protective barrier around them. Three of them looked extremely worried, and they didn't seem to notice the completely confused expressions of the other two.

"And now we wait," sighed Fred.

4 minutes and 37 seconds later an enormously loud 'POP!" was heard, followed by a long barrage off spells that would have maimed if not killed them if they hadn't been hiding down. Then the curses stopped.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a voice growled. "COME OUT HERE!"

Harry squeaked and shook his head when the others looked at him.

The low voice laughed darkly, "You can't hide from me forever. I know where you are. Come on, _saviour_," the voice taunted.

Harry shook his head again and ducked down further.

"Err… Draco? We're down here too, so don't shoot to kill, k?" George said slowly.

Caleb and Liam shared a look. Draco? … They had only ever heard of one Draco and not much of that press had been good. Maybe they shouldn't have come home with the twins after all, even if they had met Harry Potter.

Again, the dark laugh. "Ah, Georgie boy, I would never hurt _you_. Potter, _however_. He ruined my hair. And did he wait and help me fix it? No, he ran away. So, COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Harry shook his head again but Fred and George grabbed him together and threw him out anyway.

"TRAITORS!" Harry screamed.

Liam and Caleb saw Fred and George slowly stick their heads around the table to look and they followed suit. Sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy standing in the Weasley's living room with a dark face and wand out towards Harry Potter. Stranger yet, he had on no shirt or shoes. Malfoy's only clothes were a black pair of muggle jeans and he was dripping wet as if just coming from the shower.

The Lark twins exchanged yet another look, but the Weasley's didn't seem worried so they didn't move to aid Harry, who was standing with his face down.

The twins didn't even see Malfoy cast a spell, he was so quick, but they saw Harry fall to the ground with a gasp. They couldn't ignore this and they tried to stand up to help him, but a quick spell from Fred held them back. They looked over to see both red heads shaking their heads at them, and mouthing 'No'.

"Say sorry," Malfoy demanded.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry murmured.

"Say you're a _fucktard_ for not telling me sooner and for leaving without even offering assistance."

Again, Harry repeated the line.

"Now," Draco said with a strong look straight at Harry, "Repeat after me: 'I will NEVER again use whipped cream in ANY recreational activities without IMMEDIATE cleaning procedures that I will PERSONALLY undertake."

By the end of this time, Fred and George were smirking openly, but Caleb and Liam were more confused than ever. Unless... Surely not… Caleb didn't really believe that was possible.

But again, Harry repeated the line.

"Fine," Draco stated. "But you owe me, _lover_. And when I say that I mean you owe me right _now._Get home and get to bed."

Harry nodded and even dared to smile before skipping off towards Draco.

"Bye, boys. See you for work tomorrow!" Harry grinned and apparated away from Draco, who, snarling, left a second later.

Fred and George collapsed back with a sigh.

"They are hard, hard work," Fred stated.

George just nodded in agreement.

"Umm," Caleb started… "You want to explain any of that?" Liam finished.

The Weasley's took one look at their new friends/lovers faces and burst out laughing.

"Better get comfortable," Fred grinned. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>In Irish (but only according to Google):<p>

Ta tu cinnte, dearthair?: You are sure, brother?

An bhfuil tu le feiceail air? Ar ndoigh, ta me cinnte.": Have you seen him? Of course I'm sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Storytelling

5

George looked at Fred. Fred looked at George.

"How to explain…" George wondered aloud.

"Yeah…" Fred said, nodding in agreement.

Liam was never one for avoiding answers and he wasn't going to start just because he'd had _amazing_ sex with one of these guys last night… and this morning, now that he came to think of it.

"Start from the beginning and stop fucking around with words." Liam suggested.

Fred raised an eyebrow, but George openly smirked, "You went with 'fucking', really?"

Liam smacked George across the back of the head, much to the amusement of their brothers.

Fred sighed. "Ok… well, we went to school at Hogwarts…" Here he waited for a sign of recognition and both the dark-haired twins nodded.

"Everyone knows that, Fred. It's public knowledge." Caleb supplied unhelpfully.

Fred shrugged at him. "I forget that… it's still weird. Anyway, Harry was there and our little brother Ron was his best friend and—"

Liam butted in- "Yes, that's public knowledge too. Get to the bits we don't know."

George smirked again and muttered "so impatient", which just earned him another hit, so he took up his brothers story,

"Anywayyy… During Harry and Ron's… fifth year, no… fourth year, I think? Doesn't matter. We were expelled. Well, we ran away. But we were also expelled. I think it says 'illegal and dangerous use of muggle products (fireworks) and charms' and 'major, continual disruption of education' on the report. But the clincher was that we rode brooms into the great hall and conjured a dragon made out of fire, which attacks the Headmaster. In order defence, she was a bitch."

Caleb and Liam glanced at each other. Maybe they shouldn't have come home with these two after all.

Liam just sighed. "Riiiiight. And then?"

"Well," George said, going and settling into the coach comfortably, before reaching over and dragging Liam on top of him to cuddle while they talked. "Just because we were gone, doesn't mean we were _gone_. We still kept up with the news and we snuck back in occasionally to help Harry teach DADA."

Here Caleb butted in—"Wait, you had a _student_ teaching a major subject?"

Fred shook his head and rolled his eyes at George to show his brother wasn't a stickler for facts. "The DADA position at Hogwarts was cursed and no teachers stayed for more than a year. They were all also colossal ass-hats. Apart from Lupin, but he wasn't allowed to stay after the whole werewolf thing got out."—here, Caleb tried to but in again, but Fred held a hand up—"Shut up, Cal, you can't know everything. Some stories aren't ours to tell. So anyway, Harry started this group called Dumbledore's Army, and we, of course, we in it before we got kicked out. So when we left we occasionally went back and trained the kiddies. Even after the Golden Trio—And I say that affectionately—left school, we still went back."

Fred looked up to check the others weren't falling asleep, or in his brother and Liam's case openly snogging, but they all seemed to be with him, so he continued.

"You know all those rumours that Draco Malfoy changed sides? Well, they're true. Draco approached Harry in fifth year and even though our idiot brother nearly hexed him, Harry had the good sense to listen. Draco used his father to get to Voldemort and gained information for years. Kept secret and only told to Harry, of course… Otherwise Draco would've been killed."

George nodded and butted in to take up the story. "And throughout this time our darling Draky-poo was falling for Harry. Harry, of course, was totally unawares and despite our warnings remained astounded 'til the very end. Which I think was the final battle, where Draco stopped being a secret informant and became a bloody public one… Tried to kill his crazy aunt I think… Mum beat him to it though… that was hilarious… but anyway, after the battle he came and found us and was all 'I need to find Harry!' and we, like the lovely friends we are, directed him there.'

Fred glanced at George with relief, thankful he'd left out the coming-back-to-life part of that story, which he had accidentally blurted out one time when he was drunk and Draco had needed to be called because he was the best at memory-erasing spells.

At this point George gently pushed Liam off him and stood, offering a ridiculous bow to Fred, before saying "Dearest brother, shall we reianct their conversation?"

Fred jumped to his feet and returned with a low bow before winking at Caleb and Liam who were laughing softly already.

"Hello, there! I am Draco!" George said in a pompous accent.

"Err... Harry here," Fred injected with a lowered voice.

"Harry! Wait!" George said loudly, turning towards Fred.

"Draco! I saw you fighting! I can't believe you did that! Why?"

George nodded quickly, "I couldn't wait any longer. My openly kind and caring soul weeps at the thought of suffering."

Here, George winked to their audience who smirked openly.

Fred did a bit leap towards George, saying "You're so brave! I'm so thankful someone can help me defeat all of the enemies my hero complex supplies!"

George lowered his voice and turned towards Fred, suddenly looking serious. "I did it for you, Harry."

"Me? Whatta you mean?" Fred did his best adorably-confused face.

"I like you a lot Harry. As in like-like. As in I could use the 'l'-word but don't want to say it too soon in our relationship and scare you." George was back to his cheeky impression that everyone in the room knew would get him viciously hexed if the real Draco every saw it.

Fred looked shocked and started stammering. "You? I? What?" And then Fred dramatically fainted, hands flying up in the air as George ran theatrically across the room to catch his brother.

"Harry, NO!" He caught him just before the ground and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Wake up, my love! We must live together forever and ever and make lots of lots of babies!"

Fred continued the theatrical theme, gasping 'awake' and exclaiming, "Merlin's beard, Draco! I can't deal with this right now!"

George gave Fred a hand up and they bowed quickly as Liam and Caleb clapped and, grinning, returned to their seats.

Liam settled back down on George and Caleb chuckled. "Why do I get the impression that's been performed before?"

Fred laughed too. "Oh, it has. Harry's even seen it. We're not game to do it in front of Draco though."

They laughed at the thought until George said, "ON WITH THE STORY!" and waited for silence, before continuing. "Harry, with only slight prompting on our part, soon came to his senses and then spent 3 weeks chasing after Draco, who'd been so hurt by the aforementioned rejection he wasn't talking to Harry. Plus, it was post-war so it was pretty rough anyway. But, they are very in love and have been since then. You may have gathered they were lovers from the whipped cream comments... No?"

The dark-haired twins nodded, in thought, and then Caleb mused out loud- "You talk about them really fondly. You must be close."

Fred nodded, "They're our closest friends… Frequently drop by unannounced…as I assume you noticed this morning."

There was a few nods and smirks in remembrance of that and Fred noticed George lean forward to whisper something into Liam's ear.

Suddenly, Liam bolted up off the lounge.

"Where?" he demanded, rounding on George.

"Fridge," George said gesturing with his hand, before turning to Fred. "We're gunna go back to where we were before Harry rudely interrupted. See you in a few hours, bro."

Fred and Caleb exchanged exasperated looks and then Liam shouted "GOT IT!"

George got up quickly. "That's my cue," he said grinning.

"Got what…?" Fred wondered looking at Liam.

Liam just smiled and held up a whipped cream bottle.

"I ndairire, dearthair, I ndairire?" Caleb muttered shaking his head.

Liam beamed at his brother. "I ndairire, dearthair, I ndairire."

"Fineail. As a theann tu." Caleb shook his head.

George followed Liam out of the room and Caleb let his head fall back with a groan.

"He's insufferable," he complained to Fred.

Fred just laughed, "I know the feeling Cal." Then he shuffled and turned more towards Caleb.

"What language is that?" Fred asked inquiringly.

"Gaelic. Of the Irish variety. We don't mean to be rude, it just slips out sometimes."

Fred nodded, "it's cool, it doesn't bother us. At work we speak only German."

Caleb glanced up. "German? Why German?"

Fred shrugged, "It seemed rare enough in England that most people wouldn't understand… saved us from developing a whole coded way of speaking."

Fred suddenly stopped talking, afraid he'd said too much about their work. Their _top__secret_ work… Caleb was just too easy to talk to. But the brunette didn't seem to notice.

"I'm gunna head off, if that's ok," he said getting up.

Fred nodded, "it's cool, I've got to go and check on the shops today anyway."

Caleb headed towards the door and looked back at Fred saying thanks, before adding "I had a nice time, too. See you around?"

Fred gestured with his head towards George's bedroom. "I imagine so," he said with a small smile, letting Caleb out.

Fred went back to the lounges by himself and really hoped he wasn't falling for a guy he'd barely just met, whose brother was shagging his brother. It was too creepy.

He shook it off and grabbed a jacket before going out the front door himself. He hadn't seen Lee in ages anyway.

Fineail. As a theann tu.- Fine. Off you go.

I ndairire, dearthair, I ndairire?—Really, brother, really?


	6. Chapter 6:Friends & Annoying Journalists

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but that's life. (I did make this one the longest yet, so hopefully that makes up for it a bit). Hope you enjoy it, and please review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> Friends and Annoying Journalists

Fred glamoured himself with the ease of someone who'd done it a thousand times before wandering into the Diagon Alley _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _and taking a slow look at some of the products near the door- but not right next to, because that was a recipe for disaster.

While he gazed, Fred counted mentally. When he got to seventeen and three-quarters, he saw Lee approach him from the corner of his eye. Fred nodded happily, and made a mental note to tell George that service was so first-class everyone needed a bloody good pay rise.

Lee smiled broadly at Fred- who currently looked like a slightly overweight, middle-aged man with a goatee- and brightly said "HELLLOOOO there, Sir! How are you this fine morning? Good or not-so, you're moods bound to improve while you're here. Although, the way you craftily avoided the tricks on the door suggests you've been here before! What are you after today?"

Fred grunted at him, trying hard to look like a man who really wanted to be at home in front of the TV, but his wife made him go out and get things for their child's upcoming birthday.

"Have kid. He's 12. Need present," Fred barked out unhelpfully.

Lee's smile didn't go down at all as he exclaimed; "Ahh, well, you've come to the right place, sir! A boy, you said? Our most popular products with boys his age are this way, if you'd follow me."

Fred let Lee lead him towards the right-hand side of the store, where most of the practical joke options were.

"Is your son a joker? Or more the serious type?" Lee questioned, still grinning.

"Dunno. I know he's a shit." Fred said with narrowed eyes.

Lee laughed softly, "Ah, well, there's got to be one in every class, I say. It was always me and I turned out OK. I'd suggest some _Puking Pasties_ and the newly developed range that accompanies them in this box, right here. They're fresh off the production line too, so you're boy won't feel he's getting any old goods that everyone's already tried."

Fred nodded and looked at Lee for a few seconds before he disspelled his glamour and grinned widely at his old friend.

Lee gasped, "Bloody hell, Fred! I was starting to think I'd have to report that old bugger to Child Services!"

Fred laughed, "Yeah, me too. I couldn't resist though, and you deserve a pretty extreme pay rise for customer service! I think I'll give you a bonus under the reason 'Achieved Level O when dealing with complete and utter assholes'."

Lee laughed too as he gestured for Fred to follow him round the back of the counter, "Not to complain or anything, but I'm payed pretty well anyway, Freddie."

Fred gave him a serious look, "You know I'm the one that pays you right? Any problems and I'll totally reduce you're pay like that!" Fred snapped his fingers.

Lee shot a serious look back and gasped theatrically, "You wouldn't DARE!"

The two cracked up until Lee wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Merlin's, beard, I remember the day Georgie said that to Professor Snape like it was yesterday. Speaking of, where is George?"

Fred conveyed an exasperated look, "Guess?"

Lee thought for a second and then said, "He's got someone at home, doesn't he?"

Fred nodded, which caused Lee to smirk, before saying "I see why you got out of the house."

"That's not all."

"Oh, no? What is?" Lee questioned.

Fred looked down somewhat shamefully, "Liam- that's the guy George's with- has an identical twin brother."

Lee took one took at his friend and started howling with laughter, so much he fell off his chair with one massive thump. After about two and a half minutes, he staggered to his feet, only to point at Fred and splutter out; "You… George… Identical twins…Merlin!" before he collapsed again with laughter.

Fred waited until Lee had composed himself- which took quite a while- and then said "Well, you handled that well. Harry just kind smirked in an amused 'I-know-what-you-do' fashion when he found out."

Lee chuckled a bit more before saying, "That's classic, Freddie, you can't deny it."

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said, before changing the subject and asking about the business side of things.

When he left the shop an hour later, Fred was in high spirits and resolved to go and see Lee more often, and to visit when Angelina was working too.

* * *

><p>While Fred was talking with old friends, George felt like he drowning in his new lover's skill. But this type of drowning was very, very pleasant.<p>

George bit his lip and _still_ whined out loud when he felt a tongue skate lightly across his chest, warming his skin as it trailed over the cool lines of cream put there just seconds earlier. He felt his muscles quiver but could do nothing about it except try not to shake.

Liam looked up through his eyelashes without taking his tongue off George's muscles and saw George looking down with lust-blown eyes. George's hands came down and grasped Liam's face, pulling him up quickly so they could lock lips.

The fight for dominance was one of the sexiest things Liam had ever had the absolute pleasure of being part of and after a few seconds he moaned in submission, letting George's tongue in and tasting the magnificent mix of both him and the cream.

Liam felt hands travel down his side in a light caress and then all of a sudden he was flipped over so that George was hovering above him. George pulled back off his lips for a second to smirk widely and announce, "My turn." Then Liam lost track of any coherent thought.

* * *

><p>The shops in Diagon Alley looked much the same as Fred remembered, but it had still been a few weeks since he'd visited, so he took his time browsing the newly arrived items in the windows.<p>

Arriving at the enchanted clothes store, which had moved in less than a year earlier, Fred noticed dark leather jackets in the window and nodded appreciatively. He'd always like that particular muggle fashion, even more than the new 'skinny' jeans they'd bought out.

Crossing the alleyway quickly to get a closer look, Fred saw the jackets were battle-protected. He almost gasped. Those kind of enchantments were pretty rare, especially when properly done, and he'd never seen them applied to anything even almost as fashionable as these. And it said there were only four left in the shop!

He had to have them, and what's more, they'd be perfect for work, as the shortness in length would allow their legs much more mobility than their current coats.

Fred looked around quickly to check if there was anyone watching him, and when he saw nothing, he ducked into a side alley and apparated away.

A few seconds later, he was at home and standing outside George's bedroom. Fred knew pretty well that he may be scarred for life, but he had no choice. They needed to get the jackets, and for that, he needed George, and then they'd go get Harry. Everything like this had to be done with the three of them.

Fred sighed and knocked loudly. When that didn't work, he slipped his wand from his forearm holder into his hand and set about making a ridiculous amount of noise that could only be heard inside the room.

A few seconds later, George wrenched open the door, naked and snarling. He stepped out of his room, closed the door and cast a silencing charm on the room before growling at Fred.

"I was bloody coming to the door! Liam _just_ fell asleep and here you go, pounding everything like a bloody troll!"

Fred winced, "Sorry, I assumed you'd be… occupied in other ways."

George sighed, "What did you come home for?"

Fred explained the jackets and George looked at him, "And you had to come now?"

Fred nodded, "There's only four in the shop and there's three of us. I'd bet my wand they'll be gone by tomorrow."

George nodded. "You go get Harry and I'll get dressed and meet you at his."

Fred looked doubtful and started to say something, but George cut him off- "I _promise_ to come straightaway."

Fred nodded once and apparated away.

* * *

><p>Draco looked a little surprised when Fred popped into his living room, but he recovered quickly in a very Malfoy fashion.<p>

"Fred," Draco greeted with a slight dip of his head and a neutral expression that even Lucius would've been proud of. "I assume you're after Harry?"

Fred nodded, and Draco looked at him for a few seconds, "Why didn't you just mind-touch him?"

Fred shrugged, "It gets pretty invasive, so we all agreed to only do it at work when it's needed… which is mostly only when we fight."

Draco nodded and then Harry walked down the hall towards them.

"Freddie! How's it going?" he said with a smile, before the expression changed into a slight grimace, "sorry about this morning."

Fred just chuckled, "it's ok, I assume you were punished pretty well."

Harry nodded with a sombre expression before brightening again, "Whatcha here for?"

Fred explained the jacket thing and Harry responded with all the enthusiasm of an extremely happy five-year old: "That sounds AWESOME! Let's go RIGHT NOW!"

Fred smiled, he was looking forward to it, but he had to say, "George is gunna be here any minute and then we can glamour and go… I just hope they aren't gone by the time we get there."

"Pfffftt!" Harry announced dismissively.

"If they are," Draco said without looking up from his newspaper, "Just demand they be bought back for you. You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes and stage-whispered to Fred, "He gets like this when he's had a grumpy morning."

Fred stifled what was undoubtedly going to be a very unmanly giggle and then George's arrival was announced with a 'POP!'.

Harry grinned in greeting and said "Now we're all here! Let's go!" He ran quickly over to Draco and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, forcing his blonde partner to look up from his paper.

"Be back soon!" Harry promised.

"Stay safe," Draco huffed in response.

"Glamour time!" Harry said overdramatically with a laugh. He, Fred and George quickly altered their appearance and the twins changed clothes. Then the Weasleys hardened their facial features into something between expressionless and scowling that was meant to be downright frightening- and really was.

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter thought she was in a waking dream when Harry Potter and the Protector twins apparated into Diagon Alley right next to the café she was in.<p>

She leapt to her feet quickly and, throwing a few Galleons down on the table, raced after them.

* * *

><p>Whilst their identities were kept steadfastly secret, the Weasleys were aware that their very mannerisms could give them away, especially to their friends, and as such they had created entirely new personalities and characteristics to become Harry's bodyguards. They'd even picked new names. Harry was the one who'd suggested they go muggle pop culture and in some ways, the vampiric character Jasper suited Fred as much as the wilder Jacob suited George.<p>

Both kept neutral expressions as they flanked Harry and marched down towards the shop where Fred had seen the jackets. As they walked, people began to congregate around them, and while the Protector's glares kept them at bay, Harry always had a smile for the kids.

"Sie sind so nett! Kann ich nicht gehen, sagen hallo schnell?" Harry muttered.

George huffed, while Fred barked, "Nein! Jacken erste, Autogramme sekunde."

"Fein," Harry sighed. A second later he saw the reporter, Skeeter, hurrying towards them and groaned. Not knowing what languages she spoke… and guessing she had a translator spell on her to eavesdrop on just about everyone, he pressed his wand forward of its holder and mentally pushed into the twin's minds.

_Skeeter is following._

He felt both twins grumble a little internally, but their faces didn't outwardly change. Then Harry had an idea.

_When she gets close, I'll say go and you two spin around, wands ready, ok? I want to frighten her into getting lost._

Fred just sent back a feeling off approval, while George responded with; _It work. She's as thick as two short planks. But we'll try._

The trio continued down the Alley, showing no sign of an internal conversation and of course, no one was aware.

About ten seconds later, Fred and George felt _NOW!_ press suddenly into their minds and the two spun around as mirror images of each other, dropping into identical lowered fighting stances with wands suddenly outstretched in their hands, aimed about 4 centimetres away from Skeeter's forehead.

The crowd gathered around them gasped and even Skeeter looked worried for a second, before covering it over.

"Boys," she almost purred at them, "Why the sudden hostility? I am merely a friend-"

George cut her off with a growl- "Du bist kein Freund von uns."

Skeeter laughed delightedly, "So you _do_ speak then Jasper… or Jacob, or whoever you are! And was that German? Finally willing to share a little about you're past then?"

George remained stoic and unchanging, still a mirror image of his brother on the other side of Harry.

Here Harry took up the discussion and with a pointed look at the journalist said, "He is right, though. You are no friend of ours. And while we wish you no harm, we are simply customers going about daily shopping."

"Ahh," she said with a wide and irritating grin, "you are no ordinary shoppers! All three of you are _Most Eligible Bachelors_, as I'm sure you know, and Harry, you, of course, need no introduction."

She looked about to say something else, but Harry interrupted before she could: "We know who we are, Skeeter, and we don't believe anyone else- other than our true friends, of course- needs to know what we are doing. Nor should they care. We are no longer in war, and we will fiercely protect our liberties."

Skeeter opened her mouth, but Harry cut in a second time, "Goodbye, Skeeter." Then he turned to the crowd of onlookers and said, "We are happy to sign autographs or talk to anyone in the square in 20 minutes."

With that, the Twins rose from their identical positions with identical movements and identical timing and the triad of men walked off quickly.

"Hundin," George said under his breath as they walked off.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the Twins were finally home, happy with their new jackets for work, but exhausted from being on constant guard whilst Harry 'meeted and greeted'. They'd also been extremely surprised that people wanted their autograph as well as Harry's, especially when they produced posters of the two shirtless. The photos were old propaganda shots from just after the war ended and they'd emerged as Harry's bodyguards, but it was still a weird experience for them both.<p>

They wearily escorted Harry home to an annoyed Draco, who growled "' Be back soon'" sarcastically, before seeing how tired Harry was and relenting, giving him a soft smile.

Just as they got to their own place, George gasped.

Alarmed, Fred spun towards his brother, "what?"

"Liam!" George answered, and suddenly Fred understood. They'd left Liam in George's room, assuming they'd be back in half an hour before he woke, but as it stood now, almost four hours later, it wasn't a good look.

George ran into his now-empty bedroom and groaned slightly. Then he noticed a note pinned to the wall and raced over to it.

George,

Not sure why you left me alone, but it must be a

bloody good reason, and I expect you to make it up to me many times over the coming months.

Unless, it was deliberate, in which case: fuck you.

If not, give me a call, take me out to dinner and you can start paying me back.

Liam

P.S. I think my brother fancies yours. How's that for irony?

George grinned widely as he left his room and went back to Fred waiting in the hall.

"All's not lost?" Fred asked, seeing George's smile.

"All is well, brother, all is well."

* * *

><p>Again, I do not speak anything other than extremely rudimentary German, so I'm using Google Translator and apologise for mistakes.<p>

Sie sind so nett! Kann ich nicht gehen, sagen hallo schnell? = They're so cute! Can't I go say hi quickly?

Nein! Jacken erste, Autogramme sekunde.= No! Jackets first, autographs second.

Fein. = Fine.

Du bist kein Freund von uns.= You're no friend of ours.

Hundin.= Bitch.


	7. Chapter 7: Annabellia

_Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, because reviews really are love. I tired to upload this one a big quicker and it's even longer than the other ones so yay! Also, I know I've said this on my homepage, but these characters and scenes (except Liam and Caleb, obviously) aren't mine, and neither are the Weasly products I mention (and probably misspell). JK Rowling owns all and I make no profit._

_Hope it's not shit, but let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Waking with Caleb and Waking with Liam<span>

Caleb Lark did look a little surprised when Fred and George turned up at his door at 10 in the morning only a few days after he'd been at their house.

"Morning!" George greeted in a voice that was equal parts loud and cheerful. "May we come in?"

Fred winced a little when George immediately marched inside, without waiting for a welcome, and sighed, "Sorry about that, Cal."

Caleb gave a soft smile in return, especially as he noticed Fred knew exactly which twin he was, which was more than most people. Then again, he could tell that Fred was Fred and not George.

"No worries, I have my own idiot brother, remember? You can come in too, Fred."

The two walked through to find George sitting calmly at what appeared to be the dining room table across from a young girl with dark hair that looked to be about as untameable as Harry's was. Fred guessed her to be about thirteen.

As George had apparently made no effort in conversation other than to closely examine the girl, Caleb gave introductions.

"Fred, George, meet our cousin Annabellia. Annabellia, meet Fred and George."

The little girl huffed, sounding much older than she looked and stated "For the millionth time, I want to be called Anna, just Anna. An-na-bell-ee-ah sounds _stupid_." in a voice that sounded a lot like Hermione to the Weasley twins.

Fred smiled, "Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you, Anna, just Anna."

Anna gave a broad smile in return, before looking quizzically at the two, "Weren't you in the paper yesterday?"

Fred scowled a little, "We might have been, but I'm not sure. We don't read it much anymore."

Caleb chuckled and then stage-whispered to Anna, "We'd be much better famous-people than them. They don't like being famous! Can you imagine that?"

This simple exchange caused everyone to smile, before Caleb noticed George's eyes shifting around and smirked.

"He's still asleep," Caleb said, pointing towards Liam's room.

George grinned and pressed his wand to his arm, quickly letting Fred know what he was planning to do.

Caleb had no idea why Fred's eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks became red, but when Fred asked if he and Anna had plans to go out, he was distracted enough to forget the random and sudden change in expression.

"We had planned to go to Diagon Alley, actually," Anna said in a loud, clear voice, "Harry Potter was there only a few days ago! I've wanted his autograph for ages! Ever since Liam bought me the poster for my 12th birthday."

Caleb chuckled. "'For ages?'", he repeated, "that birthday was only three weeks ago." Then he turned to Fred and George, saying; "We were just about to leave when you arrived. You're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to," Fred told him, before turning to Annabellia, "if that's alright with Anna, of course."

The young girl nodded quickly, smiling and Fred stood up from his chair. "I wouldn't want to hold you up, then. Shall we?"

As he said the last two words, he bowed slightly, offering his hand to Anna dramatically, causing a giggle as she took him arm and waltzed towards the door.

"I take it you're going to stay here?" Caleb questioned George.

"Oh, definitely. Is your brother violent when he's woken?"

Caleb shook his head, "Not as far as I remember."

George winked and smirked, before kicking his shoes off, shaking his coat off onto a dining chair and slinking down the hallway.

He saw the others head towards the door and then he heard Anna ask curiously, "Caleb? Why did George take his shoes off to go wake Liam? And why can't he just let Liam sleep like I always have to?"

George chuckled to himself, and wondered briefly how the other two were going to answer that before he reached Liam's door and all other thoughts left his mind.

* * *

><p>"Errr…."<p>

"George didn't want to dirty the carpet with his big, ugly feet, and he and Liam have to do something and he doesn't want to be late," Fred told Anna, saving Caleb from answering something he had, in all honesty, no idea how to answer.

"Ahh," Anna said, nodding, seemingly happy with Fred's response, and Caleb cast him a grateful smile.

Fred smiled softly in return, trying not to let his face show how much he was growing to like the other man's smiles. To save himself he turned back to Annabellia, and asked her if she was ok to side-along apparate.

"Uh huh, Liam and Caleb do it with me all the time."

"Diagon Alley?" Fred checked again, and when Caleb nodded, Fred grabbed their arms and apparated straight to the designated point in the Alley. From there, the three of them began walking, following Anna's lead as she ran from side to side, gazing in shop windows. Fred talked while they walked.

"So, Anna, how long are you staying with your cousins for?"

"Two nights, but last night was the second, so Mummy's coming to pick me up this afternoon," Anna replied, obviously a little saddened at having to leave.

Caleb saw it too, and he reached over to ruffle her hair a little. "You'll be back next month, hon. Besides, surely you need some time away from Liam."

This got Anna smiling again, and Fred took the chance to ask her how she liked staying with them.

"It's good," Anna said with a small nod, and then she grinned. "They give me chocolates."

"Buuutttt we don't tell Mummy and Daddy about that, right?" Caleb said, smiling sweetly at his cousin.

"Right!" she replied with a nod.

"You know, Anna" Caleb said as they neared the opposite end of Diagon Alley, "If a certain little girl asked _really_ nicely, then just _maybe_ a certain red-headed man might just give you a personal tour of his own shop." Here he cast a funny looking at Fred, to whom it looked something like a cross between a shy smile and something that said he wasn't sure if Fred would be ok with what he was asking.

"You have a shop here?" Anna said, her face crinkled up with confusion.

"Uh huh," nodded Fred, then he pointed. "That one."

Anna gasped. "No way! Show me! Show me! Pleaseeeeee!"

Fred smiled, "Sure thing, Anna. Come this way."

Caleb smiled in gratitude and Fred smiled back, without realising they'd both stopped walking just to smile at each other. Anna noticed though.

"What'd you stop walking for? Are you just standing there smiling… that's silly. You can walk _and _smile. Come on! It's always really busy in there! Can I have a tour please, Mr Fred?"

Fred blushed at what he'd done accidentally, and then turned to Anna and nodded ,"No 'Mr', Anna. Just Fred. Well, Fred the tour guide at the moment."

The three entered the shop and Fred waved to Lee at the back, who responded likewise with a smile, but then went back to his client.

Fred spent the next twenty-five minutes showing an enthusiastic Anna and an almost as enthusiastic Caleb around the shop, before telling her that she could pick anything she wanted and have it for free. Caleb tried to protest, but Fred just smiled and waved him away with his hand.

While the cousins looked around, Fred hurried over to Lee and had a chat.

"Soooo, Fred, my man, who's that?" Lee asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's Caleb. He's… not my anything, so don't wag your eyebrows like that."

Lee just laughed, "Ah Fred, paused to long after 'he's'. It's obvious you want him."

Fred sighed. "Not that easy… He's… We're… Ok, I'll tell you. Remember what I said the other day about George's new conquest, Liam? He's the identical twin brother." Fred said with a point at Caleb.

Lee's face split into a wide grin as he tried to control his laughter and then failed miserably, cracking up and doubling over with mirth.

"Gee, thanks, Lee," Fred smiled sarcastically, "You're _such_ a great friend."

Lee composed himself a bit better than he had a few days earlier, just in time too, as Caleb and Anna came up, both with arms full of toys, pranks and lollies.

Fred couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Caleb's full arms, and the dark-haired wizard smiled a little, "Don't laugh, they're all hers."

Lee smiled and introduced himself, before helping to plonk everything down on the counter. Just when he got out bags and started to pack, Anna gasped.

"Oh no! I forgot to get a Pygmy Puff!"

Here she bound up and ran across, and up the stairs. Caleb stepped forward, but Fred put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"I've got her," he said, "You relax for a minute."

Fred hurried off after Anna, and Caleb turned back to Lee, a bit startled to see Lee grinning at him in a kind of wolfish fashion.

"Err… yes?" He asked, trying to be polite.

Lee grinned and looked around, checking Fred couldn't see, before he pulled Caleb behind the counter and the curtains, announcing with a grin-

"ANNDDD these are our products, a bit more suited for your age group. Sneak any of it out, it's all on me. Well, it's on Fred, but I have a funny feeling he won't mind. Especially since my other funny feeling tells me he might just get something out of it too."

Lee laughed at his own joke before hurried out, leaving a shocked Caleb to stare at an incredible array of 'leisure' products. He'd never seen so much lubricant in one place in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Caleb didn't yet know that just after he'd left his house, George had shucked off his top and socks, entered his brother's room in just a pair of jeans as quietly as possible.<p>

He stopped only for a second to think about how lucky it was that Liam slept almost naked.

* * *

><p>Liam was furiously annoyed to have woken out of such a <em>fantastic <em>dream, but pretty immediately he realised that it wasn't a dream at all. The shivers through his body, the muscles clenching and unclenching, the warmth surrounding him down _there_. All of it was real.

He immediately knew it was George. There was just something distinctive about his smell and feel, and the way he did _that_.

Liam let out a low moan and flung his head back, hips unconsciously bucking up.

Suddenly, the warmth and moisture around his favourite appendage disappeared and Liam did his best to blink his eyes open.

He heard, "And now he wakes." And then George was in his face, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before vanishing again.

Then the feeling was back and Liam's hands clamped around strands of George's head, pushing down to try and get more pressure.

George chuckled and then moaned, the vibrations running straight through Liam's entire body.

Liam had, admittedly, been woken up this way once before. But blow jobs were an art, and that was _nothing_ compared to this. George was a _master_ and Liam knew that this wasn't lasting much longer.

"George… I…." he managed to groan out between breathless gasps and moans.

George didn't respond verbally, instead increasing pressure and speed, using his tongue to press where it really should be illegal to press.

Then Liam was coming. He lay still, completely and utterly spent, and then a grinning George popped up next to him, giving him another lazy kiss on the mouth before lying down beside him.

Liam knew he should've returned the favour, but he honestly didn't think he could move.

"I think you broke me." He managed to gasp out.

George just grinned wider and uttered a single question before pressing light kisses to every bare piece of skin there was on offer.

"Well then I'll have to fix you won't I?"


	8. Chapter 8: Not Just Anyone

_A/N: For some reason, would not allow me to upload this last weekend (and I'm not on during the week), hence the rather lengthy delay which I apoligise greatly for. Hope everyone's holiday season was great, and now we're back into a routine, I'm hoping my updating will also be more regular.  
><em>_If you stuck with the story, thank you. And to those people who 'favourited' I couldn't be more happy. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 8- Not Just Anyone**

Fred occupied Anna outside when they got back to the Lark's apartment, while Caleb went in to check that Liam and George weren't having sex on the living room floor. They'd done the Muggle classic _Scissors-Paper-Rock_ for that nasty job and Caleb had lost. _Even_ when they'd done best of three.

"All clear!" Fred heard from inside and he ushered Anna in through the door, before he smiled at Caleb.

"They're not here," Caleb said with a shrug, "They could be wherever."

Fred nodded, and went to grab himself a glass of water from the kitchen before he stopped and turned back, "Sorry, George's 'barge in' attitude is rubbing off on me. May I please go and get a drink?"

Caleb laughed, "Yeah, go for it. Get us one too, will you?"

Fred came back a minute later with three glasses and a cake he'd found in the fridge, plonking them down on the table before he sat down. He took a quick drink before looking up to find Caleb smiling down at him. Fred smiled back involuntarily, his lips moving before his brain caught up and told him he'd better not smile like that at just everyone. Then again, he was starting to think Caleb wasn't just anyone.

They both turned when there was a sigh at the end of the table.

"Are you two even listening? Even time I'm talking you two just smile at each other like goof balls."

Caleb averted his eyes and Fred went a little red, but then said in his most charming voice, "I'm sorry, Anna, but your cousin has a very nice face. It's hard not to smile at him."

_Woah_, Fred thought immediately. Where the fuck did that come from? Stupid brain not working before mouth.

Caleb's cheeks turned a pink and Fred was _almost_ regretting he'd said anything, but then Anna came in to save the day- "Yeah, he does have a funny face. You're right. But _anyway_, Harry Potter is awesome, and I want to get my poster signed but it's so hard to get _anywhere_ near him and my friend Skye got her's signed and she said…"

Fred was soon swept away but Anna's tales and an hour and a half past before the three of them were jolted out of their discussion by the door announcing a visitor.

"It's almost 5," Fred said, checking his watch and shaking his head with disbelief, before jiggling his limbs to get some feeling back.

"Woops," Caleb said with a half- sigh. "That'll be your mum then."

Anna jumped up and ran down the hall, a shouted "I'll get my stuff!" floating back after her.

Fred moved their cups and plates to the kitchen, spelling them clean and putting them back away, before heading out to the main area again.

Caleb was standing there with a tall, pretty woman, who had the same flowing dark hair that both Caleb and Liam sported. Apart from that, though, the resemble between the siblings wasn't all that striking, the woman's eyes being a deep green quite unlike the boys brown.

Caleb saw he'd come back and smiled. Lots of smiling today, Fred thought.

"Siobhan, this is Fred I just mentioned. Fred, this is my big sister Siobhan."

"Fred… Weasley, right? My brothers keep more famous company than they used to," Siobhan beamed at him. Her accent was much more pronounced than her brother's or her daughters, the 'r's rolling over and her vowels pronounced in a different way.

Fred walked forward and extended a hand and a smile, "it's just Fred, ma'am, and it's nice to meet you too."

Siobhan laughed, throwing her head back with a grin, "'Ma'am!' I like this, Caleb. Keep this one. Now where's my darling daughter?"

As if on cue, Anna ran out, carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. She leapt up to give her mother a massive hug before she started to rattle on about what they'd done and where they'd been.

"Want a cuppa?" Caleb asked over the noise Anna was making.

Siobhan shook her head, "We've got to get home, Annabellia has a party this evening."

Anna gasped, "Oh no! I forgot about that! Ciara needs a present and I went shopping yesterday and everything."

Anna groaned and Siobhan sighed a little, "You said you wouldn't forget, but I'm sure we can scrounge up something at home."

Fred had a thought then and briefly hoped Anna wouldn't mind before he said, "What about all that stuff from the shop? You could give her something from that, and I'll replace it for you next time you're here."

Anna turned to him with the biggest smile on a child's face that Fred had ever seen in his entire life.

"That's awesome! Thanks so so so so so so much Fred!"

Fred smiled, "No problem, just tell Caleb what you decide to give her and I'll have a new one waiting here. Or I can send it over if you want?"

Anna was busy nodding and rummaging through her bag to find something for her friend, but Siobhan looked dubious, "We can't possibly ask that of you, it's too generous."

Fred shook his head with a slight movement, "Really, it's not a problem. Not to sound terribly arrogant or anything, but I can afford to have a few toys go to a few kids for free."

"It's cool, Siobhan, I'll square it with him after you leave."

Fred turned to him with a pinched forehead and lip before he heard Siobhan say, "Thanks, Caleb, that'd be great."

Deciding not to cause an argument, Fred nodded too, "Fine with me."

Anna pulled the Pygmy Puff from her bag, "Ciara'll LOVE this! And when I get my new one they can play together. It'll be so awesome!"

Siobhan ruffled her daughter's hair fondly and smiled at the two men in front of her.

"Caleb, we'd better be off, but thanks for having her. Next month still fine for you?" She waited for her brother's nod before turning to Fred, "Thanks again, Fred. She'll be happy for days, don't you worry."

There were goodbyes all round, before Anna and her mother headed towards the door. When they were almost there, Anna dropped her bag and ran back to a suddenly very confused Fred.

"Fred," Anna whispered, forcing the redhead to bend down almost onto his knees to hear her. 'Uncle Cal likes you lots too."

With that declaration, she got up and grinned, before skipping back to her mother. They headed out and the distinct 'POP!' of apparition filled the air just as Caleb closed the door behind them.

He turned around to see that Fred was still bent over when Anna had left him with a slightly dazed look.

"Errr… Fred?"

The Weasley jolted upright, "Yes, Caleb?"

Caleb shook his head a little in vague disbelief before heading over and plonking down on the lounge and closing his eyes. He half-felt and half-heard Fred sit down next to him and without opening his eyes, he asked, "What did Anna say to you just then?"

"Something… Odd. And I'm not sure if it's true or not at all. But I know what I want to think, so I might just go with it if that's ok with you."

Caleb opened his eyes at that cryptically confusing answer and jerked a little to see Fred was suddenly a lot closer than he had been.

"Go with what?" Caleb asked, and Fred saw his tongue involuntarily come out to wet his lips. Fred stopped himself making a noise at the sight, but barely.

"With this," Fred mumbled as he leant forward, capturing Caleb's mouth in a light, feathery kiss, obviously meant to give Caleb the chance to escape if he so desired.

Fortunately for Fred, escape was about the furthest thing from the brunette's mind, and he felt Caleb press back, moving his lips just slightly more insistently against Fred's. Fred wound his hand round Caleb's neck, holding him securely, but not too tight. He still thought he could be dreaming.

Fred knew this just screamed "First Kiss!" and he was ok with the sweetness for a few seconds, before his desire became more apparent and his tongue swept a quick line against Caleb's lips, almost begging for entrance. Caleb's hands were suddenly fists in Fred's locks, tugging gently as he opened his mouth to Fred.

Fred felt the tug on his hair and groaned, it'd always been a weakness of his. Caleb took full opportunity of Fred's opened mouth, his tongue coming in and tracing the outline of his teeth.

The first touch between their tongues felt like fire, racing up the arms of both wizards, causing their hairs to stand on end and electrifying every other point of connection between them.

All of a sudden it wasn't enough and Fred lay back, pulling Caleb on top of him. Their lips parted for just a second as they rearranged themselves, Caleb shifting so he straddled Fred's thighs.

'We may be moving too fast,' Fred thought for about one-tenth of a second, but then any doubt was gone. This just felt too _right_.

While Caleb's hands were still buried in Fred's hair, Fred's were much more mobile, tracing lines from the top of Caleb's back down to his lower back, where they rested, tightening in grip and forcing more contact between the two.

"Well, _hello._"

The voice and then- was that _clapping?-_ shattered Fred and Caleb out of their lust-filled brains and into reality. They jumped apart, as much as they could whilst one was lying on top of the other, but really just ended up with limbs entangled as they turned to the noise.

Sure enough, Liam and George stood in front of them, identical grins, clapping and cheering.

"UHH!" Caleb groaned, his head flopping backwards onto the arm of the lounge.

Fred's mind wasn't feeling much more eloquent, but he still snarled at George.

"You just _had_ to didn't you?"

George nodded, "Oh, yes, brother, we did. And frankly, we're quite pleased. It took you too _weeks_ to get to this stage and the sexual tension's been stifling hasn't it, Liam?"

Liam nodded with a faux-serious expression. "Oh yes, it has. Why do you think we've been having so much sex? It's cause we were having your share too!"

Caleb groaned again, this time shoving a pillow down on his face, before he thought better of it and lobbed it at his brother.

Liam ducked swiftly, his grin growing wider.

"That could've seriously injured me, Cal, and then who would've had sex with George? Not you, you've got your own Weasley for that."

George cracked up with Liam and the two grabbed each other's arms to stay standing.

Then all of a sudden, George yelped, crashing to the ground and clutching his legs, which abruptly wouldn't support him.

"Serves you right," Fred mumbled, before he raised his voice and said, "We'll be in our apartment, George. Don't come unless you want more jinxes thrown your way."

With that he grasped Caleb's arm firmly and disapparated.

George sighed as the curse left him and looked up at Liam.

"Well that was fun."


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Stunts

_This chapter is much shorter, mostly setting up for the next. I was going to upload them together, but still want to change the end of the second half so I split it in too. The next one will be up as soon as possible!_

Chapter 9

Fred and Caleb landed with a 'POP!' in the Weasley's shared apartment and stepped apart before looking at each other slightly awkwardly.

Fred scratched the back of his neck and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, Cal. That was presumptuous. And too fast. I do like you a lot, but we're not our brothers. You're free to go and I…"

"Fred. Stop talking. It's fine, really. And I like you too… that said, I don't want to rush into things and ruin this… Whatever 'this' is. I'm gunna go home for tonight, but how about a date? Tomorrow night?"

Fred looked up at Caleb, standing a few feet away from him. Caleb had a soft smile, and Fred returned the expression, relaxing with relief he hadn't fucked this up completely just yet.

"How about I come round and pick you up about 7 tomorrow night?"

Caleb nodded, "Sounds good. I look forward to it."

That said, he walked up to Fred and kissed him softly on the lips before stepping away and apparating back to where he came from.

* * *

><p>George and Liam didn't even notice when Caleb apparated practically on top of them, seeing more than he ever wanted, before quickly apparated out again.<p>

He landed in an empty park, scaring away only some pigeons who'd been roosting a foot away.

Caleb wandered down the path a bit until he found a bench, and then plonked himself down and let his thoughts over the last few hours catch up to him.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Caleb realised just how late it was, shook off his dead legs and headed home, apparating some bits and walking some bits. Eventually, he reached his front door, but remembering when he'd tried that a few hours earlier and been blinded, he cast a charm.<p>

Coming up two life-forms, but asleep ones, Caleb crept in, casting a charm to muffle the noise of his shoes, before he collapsed down in bed and fell asleep in the time it took to fall back onto his pillow.

* * *

><p>Fred woke up with a start, jolting up before his head fell back with a crash.<p>

"Freddie! Top o' the mornin' to ya!"

Fred crushed his eyes together, "Piss off."

"What, Fred? I just had the urge to get the Irish out."

"That's funny, 'cause you had the urge to get the Irish _in_ last night."

Fred groaned, "You guys are just hilarious."

"Aww, thanks, bro. Now get up, we've got work today. He just called."

Fred opened his eyes and sat up straight, "Ok, I'm up."

George and Liam were standing together, George's arm around Liam's neck and Liam's around George's waist. Fred had to admit they made a cute picture. And when he realised that's what he and Caleb much look like, he smiled, before scowling remembering at how he'd almost fucked them up last night.

"Hey, George, I think your bro's thinking about my bro. They have the exact same face. It's like 'aww' following by 'oh crap'. Don't worry Freddie, Caleb was fine when we saw him twenty minutes ago."

Fred rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "I refuse to talk about Cal anywhere near you guys. Now get out so I can put some clothes on."

George turned to Liam and stage-whispered, "He called him 'Cal'!"

Then a pillow hit him in the face.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Fred stuck his head out of his room and called to George.<p>

"Liam still here?"

"No, it's all clear."

Fred shuffled out, hair still wet from the shower, jeans on, but his jacket, shoes and shirt all bundled up in his arms.

"Why'd Harry call?" Fred questioned, dropping his bundle and shrugging his shirt on, hiding think bands of muscles obvious when he was shirtless, but most people didn't notice once they were covered.

George tossed him a piece of toast, "Here, eat this. Harry's apparently known about this for months and just forgot to tell us. He rang and begged, so I agreed. On the condition he knows he owes us," George grinned, before he continued.

"There's a company launch today, one that Harry donated to months ago and promised an appearance. He assumed he'd let us know we'd have to work today. Remember the new brooms we got? They're from this company. The owners were in the DA back in school. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan? I'm sure I remember them."

Fred sighed. "Yeah, I do… think they were together back then. All right, well let's head off?"

George grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and stood up, noticing his brother's jeans were a different colour to his own. George slipped his wand into his hand and waved it, changing Fred's pants so they were the same as his.

Then the two, with the ease of practice, glamoured their faces and grasped arms, apparating to Harry's.

* * *

><p>Dean Thomas paced back at forth beside the stage, flicking his dark hair back from his face. Maybe I should cut it back shorter, he briefly thought. Then he paced some more. Then he stopped to check his watch. Then he resumed pacing. <em>Where was Harry?<em>

"Relax, he'll be here," a calm, accented voice told him.

Dean spun round on the spot, a soft smile on his face as he exhaled slowly. "Ok, I know. Thanks, Seamus."

"No probs. Oh, look. Told you so," he said pointing.

Dean followed his view and saw Harry and his bodyguards coming towards them.

He let Harry hug Seamus first, before he stepped forward and embraced Harry himself.

"Thanks for coming, mate," he said with a grateful smile.

"My pleasure, sorry we're late. What is it you want me to do today anyway?"

Dean motioned towards the stage, "Your normal stuff? Short speech and a few autographs. Maybe a demonstration? Your bodyguards are getting pretty popular themselves, if they can do the signing too I'd be forever thankful. I hate to ask this shit of you, but we've spent years trying to get this company off the ground."

Harry nodded, "That's fine. Those brooms you sent me a few months ago were amazing."

Dean and Seamus were suddenly sporting identical grins. "Thanks! Glad you liked them. If you want, you could do a demonstration. They'd love that."

Harry winced, "The last time I did one of those someone shot at me. But you know what? I'm tempted… And Jasper and Jacob may look like thugs, but they can actually fly really well. And well… we did choreograph that thing that one time?" Harry questioned, turning to his guards.

Dean and Seamus looked over at the twins as Harry did, but the Protectors' faces were still blank masks.

"Guys," Harry said, wacking one of them in the chest, "Remember?"

The two gave identical curt nods.

Harry turned back to his Hogwarts friends with a grin, "We could definitely do a demonstration. Can we borrow robes though?"

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, the crowd cheered and the press jumped to life as a figure apparated suddenly into the middle of the big, empty stage. He wore dark riding robes over tight-fitting, leggings that were the newest, fattest thing in the industry. All his equipment was stamped with the logo of his friends' company, a blue 'F' shape, the bottom horizontal dash forming the top of a 'T'.<p>

The figure raised his head dramatically, and the crowd gasped as those distinctive green eyes stared straight ahead. When the unheard of company had claimed Harry Potter endorsed them, no one had believed. Well, they did now.

Cameras flashed brightly as Potter raised his broom, mounting it quickly before he hovered up into the air.

Suddenly, two other wizards rode in from either side, pulling up within only a fraction of a second to close ranks next to Harry. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Protector Twins had never been seen on brooms before; front-page news was being made.

The three riders pulled forward at break-neck pace, travelling up towards the roof in a big backwards loop before corkscrewing towards the ground away. The crowd cheered and from then on, only cheered louder and louder as the stunts got more and more dangerous.

After about an eight minute set of some of the most challenging stunts known to the Wizarding World, the three climbed once again to the roof, turning suddenly and tunnelling towards the ground.

The crowd held it's breath, until, as one, the three riders pulled off the most spectacularly timed triplet Wronski Feint ever seen. They landed on the stage together, all dismounting, stepping forward and bowing, before they took seats at the back of the stage.

"Well, wasn't that something?" Two new men jumped onto the stage, "I'm Dean Thomas, here is Seamus Finnegan, and this is our launch! Are we having fun?"


	10. Chapter 10: Hey! Who Are You?

**Chapter 10**

Fred- or a Protector Twin- scratched the back of his neck in a bored, and slightly irritated gesture, one that he'd changed from his traditional messing of the bangs so that his friends wouldn't pick up on the distinctive movement. Then he looked at his Muggle watch. 10:58 pm flashed back at him, mocking him from his arm.

Now, for ex-Hogwarts students, particularly DA members, Fred knew both he and George would do pretty much anything. But after what he had actually counted to be 756 signatures, his hand was getting tired.

Subtly, so no one at all noticed, he shifted his wand down to press against the invisible tattoo on his forearm.

_How much longer do we have to do this? The flying was fun, but I've signed more shit in the last four hours than I ever wanted to sign in my life._

Down the table, Fred saw George smirk a little, but then Harry's voice popped into both of their heads: _We're done here. I'm exhausted, so you must be too.. We've gotten through pretty much everyone, so let's call it a day. Ready to go?_

With that exchange that no one else heard, both twins signed one last thing and stood in identical movements, coming to stand behind Harry in a standard stance. Harry stood up from his chair and turned to the crowd, casting a quick Sonorous charm so he didn't have to shout.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to support my good friends', Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. If you haven't already, go and speak to them and we all sincerely hope you are happy with your purchases. Apologies to anyone who we have missed, but Jasper, Jacob and I have other engagements to attend to. Again, thank you all for coming."

After this announcement, which received a ridiculous amount of applause, all generated by Harry's general presence, Harry walked over to where Dean and Seamus were still plugging their equipment to a crowd. Both men stopped what they were doing to thank Harry and the twins for attending and embraced their old friend closely, before watching the three dark-haired men step backwards and apparate as one.

* * *

><p>Draco greeted the three when they landed in Harry's apartment and was more than willing to take the famous wizard off the Weasley's hands. He mouthed a quick 'thankyou' at them before shoving an exhausted Harry towards the bedroom to sleep off the tiring day they had just endured.<p>

George was a little more together than his brother so he did the apparating, landing them in their apartment's living room, from where they stumbling towards their separate beds.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Both twins spun around rapidly, wands drawn and all hint of fatigue gone from their features. Luckily, the two didn't fire because it was a shocked Liam who jumped back away from them.

"Liam?" George gasped out, lowering his wand and moving forward to embrace his lover, "We could've hurt you!"

Before George reached him, Liam held out his hands, "Stop! How do you know my name? And I know who you are, but what are you doing here? Where are George and Fred Weasley?"

George's whole body froze for a second, before he turned ever so slightly to look at his brother. His brother who was still glamoured as a Protector. His brother who looked about as panicked as he felt.

Never before had they revealed themselves to anyone, but in George's mind, there was no other solution except to tell Liam and hope for the best, which was never going to happen. George felt his insides crush, he was about to lose Liam. He'd even have to call Draco to wipe Liam's memories.

"Liam, don't hurt me when I do this." Then with a deep breath, George dispelled his glamour, feeling his hair shorten and his skin crawl as he watched Liam's eyes widen with shock, and perhaps fear.

"George?" Liam half-whispered, half-gasped, and then he turned to look around George at the still-glamoured Fred. "Fred?"

George nodded, and waved his hand at Fred, who immediately dispelled, returning to his familiar features, though he appeared more tired than Liam had ever seen him.

Liam huffed and let himself fall back on the Weasley's couch in a most undignified manner that would've made a Malfoy scowl. As it was, both twins watched with bated breath to see Liam's reaction.

"Wow. I didn't expect that at all…" Liam said a few seconds later. "You're the… and you're them… Woh. Actually… I can totally see it." Liam smiled up at the twins, and then two returned the expression, relief making their shoulders sag.

Fred cleared his throat from behind the other two, "You probably want to talk about it, so I'm going to bed. I can barely stand. Too much crazy flying."

George nodded, but Liam jumped up, "NO! You're the reason I'm here in the first place. Remember what you said you'd do tonight before you went off to fly and sign, which, by the way, I saw footage of, and that was amazing. But still, while I now understand, I doubt your _date_ who you _ditched_ will be so understanding without an explanation."

By the end of Liam's short rant, realisation dawned on Fred's face and his expression became pained.

"Cal…" he said in a pitiful tone. "I didn't remember. Where is he? I need to find him and explain."

Liam nodded, "He was at home when I left, but that was about an hour ago, so I don't know right now. Try there first?"

Fred nodded in return and looked about to apparate when George grabbed his arm, "I know you like him, but we're too tired to apparate. You can go in the morning after some sleep?"

Fred shook his head, "If our roles were reversed, you'd go too, we both know that. I'll be back later."

After watching Fred apparate off, Liam turned to George, and gave him a long-awaited kiss on the lips. Then he pulled back abruptly and hit George as hard as he could across the chest.

"Liam, oww!"

"Start explaining, George!"

* * *

><p>Fred landed in the Lark's entranceway, and swayed on his feet before he regained his balance. Then he shuffled down the hallway, calling out as he went.<p>

No voices answered his, so Fred moved into the living room, only to find it completely empty and dark.

"I'll have to wait here then," Fred mumbled to himself as he went over to sit down on the lounge.

_Can't hurt to lie down a bit_, Fred thought a few minutes later, adjusting himself so he was much more comfortable and much more horizontal.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Caleb flooed into his apartment. As even the most unobservant could have seen, Caleb's red nose and puffy eyes meant a few tears and not much sleep, if any at all.<p>

Hobbling into the kitchen, he grabbed a Pepper-Up Potion and downed in it one, immediately feeling life come back to his limbs and his mind.

Feeling considerably better only a few seconds later, he headed out of the kitchen to go down the hall, but then he stopped.

Caleb turned slowly, brain not quite believing what he saw. Was that seriously Fred Weasley asleep on his couch? _Not in my house,_ Caleb snarled mentally to himself as raised his wand.

* * *

><p>Fred awoke with a jolt and a gasp, as violent tremors wracked his body for several seconds. Slowly, but steadily, he reached for his wand and muttered a counter-curse, biting his tongue in the process and drawing blood.<p>

Then the tremors and pain stopped, and Fred looked up to see Caleb standing over him, looking shocked.

"How did you break out of that jinx? No, don't answer. What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?"

Fred held his hands up defensively, "The first answer is my job requires me to, and that's what I'm here about. I have to come clean about something. Also," Fred continued, standing up, "I'm here because last night, I broke a promise to someone I deeply care about and I want to try and rectify that. Even though I know he may not take me back, he deserves the truth."

Caleb eyed Fred suspiciously. "You have 3 minutes to tell me. Go."

Fred nodded and began speaking rapidly, at one point stopping to glamour his body as proof, before he continued speaking.

Three minutes later, Caleb looked more shocked than angry, but still unconvinced.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Caleb was convinced, but not overly sympathic.<p>

"You still deserted me! For work! Is that going to be a regular occurrence?"

"No!" Fred insisted, hands waving in the air exasperatedly. "These things hardly ever happen, Harry is very good at telling us before hand normally. It was a one-off, I promise, Cal."

Caleb sighed. "Ok, well, I think I believe you. And for some stupid reason, I still like you a lot. But it _hurt_, Fred, it hurt when you didn't turn up."

Fred nodded and then sought out Caleb's eyes with his own. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I'll do anything to keep you in my life."

Caleb leant forward and pressed his lips to Fred's for a second in a feather-light touch, which Fred accepted joyously.

"That's a start. You can make it up to me, but no lies, please? Even about things that you think are stupid or crazy."

Fred nodded with great enthusiasm. "Definitely."

"And you have to at least _tell _me before you do another bloody Wronski Feint that could _kill _you!"

Fred nodded again, "I will."

Caleb smiled softly, "That settled then? You look like shit, Fred. You look how I feel. Go home, and we'll talk more later."

Fred laughed a little and stepped up, kissing Caleb once on the cheek and then once on the mouth softly.

And so Fred left Caleb's house smiling. Things were looking up.


	11. Chapter 11: Buying A Bracelet

**Chapter 11: Buying A Bracelet **

"Sooo… Fredster?"

Fred rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "George, I swear to Merlin if you call me that again I'll jinx you into your next life."

George leant over and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother before shouting, "You wouldn't!"

Passers-by swirled around at the sudden commotion and Fred looked down, embarrassed. "Do you have to? We're in public, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, Freddie," George said, nodding energetically. "All I was going to say was that it's been _three _and a _half _weeks since our darling partners discovered our oh-so-terrible you-know-what. And they're still our partners. Isn't that just dandy?"

Fred gave his brother his best 'are you serious?' look before shaking his head slightly. At least George had started talking in generic terms again, what with the press stalking them these days. "Yes, it's fantastic."

"I've also noticed," George began again, and Fred groaned a little as he knew what was coming next, "you _still_ haven't done _anything_ with him."

Fred grimaced, "George, this is the eleventh time you've brought this up in the last week… Do you know something I don't?"

"'Course not, bro, but you have to admit, he's smoking hot. I should know, I have my own. But that's not that point. It's been _months_ since you met and you both wanted to do each other from the get-go! Plus you've been on like a million dates in the last few weeks. So what's the hold up? Are you suffering erectile dysfunction?"

Fred spat out his coffee and rounded on his brother with a scowl, only to find a large part of Diagon Alley's patrons staring at him.

"Err… sorry, everyone." Then he cast a charm to make sure they couldn't be overheard, "I'm not dysfunctional in any way, and I know you only said that to get a rise. Just because you and Liam need to have sex to affirm your commitment, doesn't mean Cal and I do. And stop being a moron! I'll be lucky if that's not in the papers tomorrow."

"Naww, 'Cal'" George grinned, but when Fred pressed his wand forward of it's holder, he dropped the look. "Stay calm, Freddie, I'll stop. But for your information we don't 'need' it, we like it. By the way, don't you have a date tonight? You're 43rd or something?"

Fred nodded, and then checked his watch, "Not 43rd. 10th. Speaking of, I should go. I've got a few things to do before I go out."

"I'm gunna go surprise Liam. Have fun on your 10th sexless date, bro!"

George apparated straight away from where he was standing, leaving Fred to pay and thank the waiters. He tipped them as much as he had on him and shuffled off towards home.

A few shops down, Fred spotted their favourite Quidditch shop- an instant distraction- and headed over. In the window, there were all the regular things, new brooms and the like, but on one edge there was a set of woven bracelets, darkly coloured with leather wrapped in intricate patterns around itself.

Then Fred got an idea. He went into the shop and bought two bands, one a lighter colour and slightly thinner than the other, and took them home.

* * *

><p>Setting the bands down on the table inside, Fred shifted his wand to press against his tattoo and waited a second to feel the link.<p>

_Harry, are you and Draco free at the moment?_

A feeling of slight shock and then annoyance flashed across the bond. Fred nearly retracted the connection, but then he realised the annoyance wasn't towards him, it was towards another.

_We're here all right. Dray's driving me crazy. Did you want to come over?_

Fred apparated straight over, landing in the living room of his closest friends. He smiled a little to see a harassed-looking Harry at the living room table, sitting next to Draco who was smirking widely and was reading out loud from the paper what Fred saw to be a section about Harry Potter's sexual prowess, told from his previous lover, Regina Rawlingfox.

He stopped at the end of the paragraph with a grin, and the exclamation, "Well, she doesn't know anything. That's not your favourite position and you don't have a 14-inch-long member. Good afternoon, Fred, what can we do for you?"

Fred grinned back, it was a little funny, as he sat down. "I've come to ask about imbuing qualities into objects, say these bracelets?" He threw them onto the table.

Harry and Draco both leant over and picked one up each. Harry held it close to his face, running it between his fingers and studying it for a few seconds.

"This is nice. Is it for Caleb? Where's it from?"

Fred nodded, "Glad you like it. Yes. And the Quidditch shop on Diagon Alley? Not the new one, the one near the north end?"

Harry nodded, before throwing it back onto the table. "Well, this is your stuff, Dray, not mine. I'm going for a run, I'll see you guys later."

He came round, grabbing Fred's shoulder and kissing Draco on the lips before he stepped back and spelled himself into a heavyset sandy-blonde with hazel eyes.

"Sexy, right?" he asked Fred with a grin and a wink as he grabbed his Muggle iPod and left.

Fred looked back to see Draco still studying the bracelet.

"It's good quality, and mostly leather, so that will help. You said you got it from a Wizarding shop, though?" Fred nodded. "They may have laid spells in already, so we'd have to check for that before casting our own. What were you thinking?"

Draco laid the band softly on the table before sitting back and waiting for an answer.

"I was hoping something that would alert the other one if either was in danger. Maybe with a scale as to how bad it was? And communication if it's possible. Not my area of expertise, I have to confess."

Draco nodded, "The first part I can do now, if you help me with the strength required for casting. Communication is harder… I'd need longer. Give me a few days to look it up?"

Fred smiled, "That'd be great. Thanks heaps, Draco." Fred got up, ready to leave, but Draco got up too.

"I said we could do the first part now. Would you like to?"

Fred looked at his watch and Draco, as if sensing an upcoming question, said, "It would take about an hour and a half."

It was just getting on four and Caleb wasn't expecting him until seven, so Fred nodded and waved a hand towards Draco's studio and potions laboratory, "After you."

* * *

><p>Caleb paced back and forth. It was only 6:39 and Fred wasn't coming 'til seven, and yet he was jittery and couldn't sit still. Plus, Fred was always early.<p>

You may ask, why? Because tonight, for the first time when he'd been on a date with Fred, Caleb had in his pocket the gift the Weasley's friend Lee had given him.

And he was pretty sure he was going to use it. No, he wasn't. He took it out of his pocket. Yes, he was. No. He wanted Fred, but _that_ wouldn't the first time Caleb had in mind. He put it in his top draw, under a shirt.

Suddenly, the house announced that a Mr Fred had arrived in the living room.

Would it kill Fred to be late? Caleb brush down his shirt and walked out to greet him.

Coming down the hall, he could hear Fred talking to the head-of-house portrait who had introduced him. "Seriously, you don't need to say 'Mister'. No 'Mister Weasley', no 'Mister Fred', just Fred."

Caleb though it was lucky Fred wasn't looking towards the hall as it would've been embarrassing when he missed a step and stumbled. But who could blame him?

Fred had pulled out all the stops tonight, and he looked _good_. A dark green shirt with the sleaves rolled up over muscular forearms and jeans that gripped his skin when he moved. A dark wristlet Caleb hadn't seen before was around Fred's arm and whilst he hadn't ever thought bracelets were sexy, they sure as hell were now.

Caleb got himself together and walked up to Fred, laying a hand on his arm and kissing him softly. Fred tasted like candy as always and it drew Caleb in. When Fred tried to pull back, after a respectable amount of time, Caleb wound an arm around his neck and pulled him closer instead. Fred didn't try to escape again, laying his hands on his boyfriend's hips and pulling the lengths of their bodies flush together.

When they separated a few minutes later, both had slightly glazed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hey," Fred managed to croak out after a few seconds. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, bought you a gift. And I wanted to ask, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Caleb gave him a curious look.

"Not that you weren't already, but I realised I'd never asked."

"I'd love to," Caleb smiled now that he knew what Fred had realised they were already in a relationship and he quickly pecked the Weasley on the lips.

Fred reached into his pocket and removed a leather band similar to his own. Picking up Caleb's arm, he slid the piece onto wrist and tightened the loops with a deft movement of his hand.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. It'll tell you when I'm in danger, and mine will do the same," Fred mumbled, looking down.

Caleb grinned and ducked a little so Fred found himself looking at the brunette again. "It's great, Fred. Thank you."

Fred beamed with relief and grabbed Caleb's hand. "So, dinner?"

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Fred led Caleb back to his door, leaning him against the wall and kissing him soundly on the lips for quite a few seconds before pulling back in a gentlemanly fashion.<p>

"As per usual, I had a great time, Fred. And I like the bracelet, so don't worry."

Fred smiled, "I'm glad." Then he grimaced, causing Caleb to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I just remembered our brothers will be at my place," he said by way of explanation. Caleb smirked a little, instantly deciding to be bolder than he ever had been with Fred.

"Well, just ignore them… Think of me, I'm the sexier brother anyway." As he said this, he wound his hands back around Fred's hips to where they had been when they'd kissed seconds earlier. The effect of this was that Fred was pulled forward, trapping Caleb between his body and the doorframe. Caleb looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Then the brunette stood on the tips of his toes to whisper into his partner's ear."Before you go, you can have this to help you remember."

Fred gulped and from this close, Caleb could see his eyes dilate slightly. Caleb let his hand slip all the way down Fred's back, eliciting a shiver, and then he kissed his way from Fred's ear down his neck to one collarbone, and then back up to his mouth.

Fred's gasp when Caleb reached his mouth made Caleb start and he felt his own cheeks flush.

When Caleb pulled back, Fred's eyes struggled to blink open, but once they did they fixed on Caleb's face only inches away.

Caleb was immediately aware of everything that was Fred and he wanted him. So much.

He looked into Fred's eyes, as deep as he could to see if this was what Fred wanted.

Leaning up towards Fred's ear again, Caleb found himself softly muttering, "On second thoughts, you don't have to go home at all."

Fred couldn't help it, he moaned. _Loudly_. Then he reached down to capture Caleb's mouth again.

After only a few seconds, Caleb pushed him off, turning to unlock and open the door and stagger inside with Fred close behind.

Caleb turned when they were in the living room, staring straight at Fred as he shrugged off his dark jacket and shoes.

Fred couldn't seem to handle being out of arms reach and he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Caleb, lifting him to better reach his mouth. Caleb took the opportunity and wrapped his legs around red-head's waist tightly.

Without direction, Fred stumbled back, feeling his way towards Caleb's bedroom. The realisation that Fred could carry his entire weight, which wasn't a little, with complete ease was a massive turn on and Caleb licked, sucked and nipped his way up and down Fred's jawline.

Suddenly, they reached the bedroom and Fred lay Caleb down with great care before he settled over him. Slowly, he undid one button at a time, hands and then lips tracing the skin exposed.

When he had them all undone, Caleb surprised him by flipping them overly, straddling Fred's hips and shrugging his shirt off completely, before leaning down and capturing Fred's mouth in a kiss that was all lust and excitement for what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>AN: Didn't mean to end here, just got a shock when I saw it was already 2000+ words. You're imagination can do the rest for you anyway. Thank you very much to anyone who reviews or adds the story, it makes my day :)


	12. Chapter 12: Love and Pain

A/N: Super quick update this time! Just had a free afternoon so I went for it... when I really should be doing school work. Still, hope you like it, even if this chapter's a bit more cliffhanger-y than the previous ones.  
>Flash-backs are in italics.<p>

**Chapter 12**

Fred woke up disorientated and a little stiff. Then he noticed he wasn't alone and last night came back fast, washing over him like a tsunami.

* * *

><p><em>Caleb flipped him over, and suddenly Fred was straddled in a way he hadn't been in a long time. A moan escaped from him as hands wove their way down, undoing and pushing his shirt out of the way. Caleb's hands moved lower, resting tightly on his hips as he leant down and plundered Fred's mouth.<em>

_"Cal…"_

_It was a gasp more than a word and Caleb smiled, staring straight into his boyfriend's eyes as his hands slipped lower._

* * *

><p>Fred grinned. He stretched his limbs out to test for soreness. No body parts complained and he sighed a little in relief. It really had been a while.<p>

Turning his head, he noticed he was alone in bed. That was a little surprising. And not his bed either, but that didn't come as a surprise, as he'd remembered only a few seconds earlier. And what a nice remembering it was. He was in Caleb's bed. He could get used to saying that.

Fred stood slowly, wondering whether to grab clothes out of Caleb's drawers. He decided to and headed over, opening the top drawer and reaching for the top shirt.

Just as his hand touched it, Fred heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. _Perfect_, Fred thought to himself, pulling his hand back and heading out into the hall.

He stuck his head around the door as quietly as he could and smiled when he saw Caleb, facing the other way, running soap over his arms and shoulders.

Fred moved forward, leaning on the door frame with one foot tucked before the other ankle.

"'Mornin'"

Fred laughed as Caleb jumped a foot in the air, dropping the soap and almost tripping over as he turned.

Fred sauntered forward as Caleb collected himself and then smiled shyly at the redhead.

Fred smiled back, but more confidently. He was in a bloody good mood.

"Good morning, Fred," Caleb muttered, picking up the soap and covering himself slightly with his hands.

Fred stared him in the eyes as he opened the shower screen and stepped in with him.

"Good morning, my darling boyfriend," he corrected, as he took Caleb's hands in his and put the soap away on the shelf.

"Good morning, my darling boyfriend," Caleb repeated, smiling more openly now.

"Good morning… my _spectacular_ lover," Fred muttered as he leant forward and captured Caleb's lips in a morning kiss.

When he pulled back, Caleb was grinning just as much as he was.

"Spectacular?" Caleb repeated, before grinning cheekily. "You were ok."

Fred arched an eyebrow, and put an open palm on Caleb's chest.

"Ok?" he said, as he slowly trailed his hand down. "I was 'ok'?"

Caleb's breathing shallowed as Fred reached the line between his hips.

"Ok may be a slight understatement… or a huge one," he admitted, gasping as Fred's hands continuing moving.

"That's better, love," Fred said with a grin as they resumed last night's activities, for the first of what they both hoped would be many repetitions.

* * *

><p>Stepping out into the kitchen shirtless, Fred was immediately accosted by his brother and Liam, both of whom were sporting identical 'I-know-what-you-did-last-night' grins.<p>

Fred signed in a resigned fashion. "Hello, Liam. George."

"Fred!" Liam said in a mock-surprised tone, "What are you doing here this fine morning?"

Fred mumbled something incoherent, and George leant forward, pressing a hand to his ear, "Sorry, what was that?"

Fred sighed again, "I spent the night."

Both George and Liam jumped back with identical ridiculous gasps, before cracking up and high-fiving.

"It was the best night you've ever had, wasn't it? They're good, right? Didn't I tell you?" George asked with a grin.

Liam scowled, whacking George across the back of the head with his hand. "I'm right here, George."

George looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, babe." But then he grinned, "Not that I was lying. You're unbelievable."

Liam couldn't help but smile at that and George leant forward, kissing him. Almost immediately the kiss turned serious and Fred had to cough a great number of times for them to pull back.

Just as they did, Caleb came out of his bedroom and saw their brothers for the first time.

"Aww, crap."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Fred and George apparated to Harry's.<p>

"He was good, though, wasn't he?" George asked.

Fred coloured. "Of course. He was _amazing_. I'll kill you if you tell him I said anything though."

George grinned, saying nothing more.

Harry, however, took one look at Fred's grin and bright red face and announced, "Awesome, you and Caleb had sex. How was it?"

Fred groaned, while George answered helpfully, "It was amazing."

Harry nodded with an expression that said '_finally_' , before beaming. "Alright, let's get going."

A few seconds later, Harry was accompanied by Jasper and Jacob, dark-haired hulking forms, who dwarfed the shorter wizard, and they set out to Diagon Alley for what was planned to be yet another day of speeches, autographs and handshakes.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Liam had just finished grilling Caleb about his night with Fred and was making lunch, when he heard his brother scream out.<p>

"Caleb!"

Running into the living room, Liam found Caleb writhing on the floor in pain, alternately clutching his chest and left leg before his hands just began spasming across his chest. Just as Liam arrived, his brother stopped screaming and lay unmoving on the floor.

"Cal? Caleb!" Liam shook his still brother with panic, before pulling out his hawthorn wand and casting a spell to wake Caleb.

It didn't look to be working and Liam was panicking, almost ready to call the medi-wizards, but then Caleb started to wake up. His eyelids fluttered and he began to sit up, before he fell back suddenly, silent for only a second before he started clutching his arm and howling again.

Pulling his brothers hands away, Liam saw Caleb was grabbing a dark woven bracelet, one he'd never seen before. The bracelet glowed an eyrie red.

Without thinking, Liam grabbed it and pulled it off, trying to not touch it for long, scared it might be cursed.

The bracelet didn't affect him when he touched it, but he still threw it away, if anything to get the wretched object off his brother.

As soon as it was clear of his skin, Caleb stopped screaming, his breaths coming in fast, thick pants as he struggled to regain himself. A single tear fell from each eye, and he clutched his chest, rubbing where his heart is softly.

"Cal?" Liam asked softly, placing a hand as gently as he could on his brother's shoulder.

Caleb sagged into the touch, leaning heavily on his brother as the breathlessness continued.

"Where did you get that bracelet from?" Liam questioned softly.

"Fred," Caleb breathed, almost too soft to be heard, "It was a gift."

A million thoughts flew through Liam's head. It seemed impossible that Fred would want to hurt Caleb, and if he did Liam was going to murder him in the most painful way possible. But it didn't fit…

"Do you know what just happened?" Liam asked, again as delicately as he could.

Caleb shook his head, and another tear fell as he remembered. "That pain… it felt… it was bad, Liam… like someone had cursed the whole left side of me to feel like it was on fire… and my heart… being crushed and stabbed, and being cursed again and again and again. I've never been in that much pain in my life."

Caleb lowered his head, taken in memory of his grief, but his actions were timid like he feared the pain would return.

Liam growled under his breath, "Fred gave you that."

Caleb look up quickly, "Fred would never… he couldn't. He wouldn't cause me pain. I know he wouldn't."

Liam scowled, "Then how do you explain what just happened? That's a curse if ever I saw one." Liam breathed deeply to stop from becoming angrier than he already was. "Did he even tell you where he got it? Or why he was giving it to you?"

Caleb gasped, immediately trying to stand up, but Liam grabbed his shoulders with force, pushing him back down.

Caleb struggled to get past. "Liam, get off! Something's happened! Fred said something about the band warning us if the other was injured!"

Liam removed his hands as fast as lightning. "Are you sure?"

Caleb nodded, standing quickly, before swaying on his feet. His brother grabbed his arm and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine. I can stand. We have to find them." He headed on shaky legs towards the fireplace.

Liam shook his head, holding his brother back yet again. "They're at work, Caleb. If something's happened, it will be in the news faster than we can find them."

Caleb nodded, his face a heart-wrenching mixture of fear and panic and Liam knew he looked the same. What if something happened to Harry Potter? Liam suddenyl thought. Then his thoughts took a scarier turn; _Oh, Merlin. _This could be George too. _Please let George be ok. _ Even if it wasn't, Fred was still almost family. _Please let Fred be ok._

Both darkhaired men walked quickly over to the table, where the ever-updating '_Daily Prophet'_ sat.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the headline was the same as it had been that morning. "_Muggle Exchange Programs: Harry Potter Expected To Speak At Today's Function"_

Caleb turned to his brother, an expression of confusion marring his face. "I don't understand… Then why did the bracelet…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, his brother gasped, gaping fearfully at the paper.

Caleb looked down at the paper, praying to see the same headline, but when he saw the new one he sobbed, a crushing sound of incredible pain. Now tears ran freely. This was a different kind of pain. Much, much worse.

**"HARRY POTTER ATTACKED BY DEATHEATERS. **

**SAVIOUR SURVIVES, WHILE PROTECTOR CLINGS TO LIFE IN ST. MUNGOS"**


	13. Chapter 13: Triplets

_I am sorry for cliff-hanging because I hate it myself, but I find about 1700 words is good for in one go so where it stops, it stops. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially xxxthisisme15xxx and Quiet Lion, who I love (by the way, I agree practise makes perfect). Hope this one's ok. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Liam caught his brother the second Caleb sagged, unable to hold himself up. Tears flowed freely from Caleb's eyes and Liam bit his lip to hold back his own. George was ok, the cursed paper said 'brother' not 'brother_s_'. But Caleb's grief was so overwhelming it was hard for Liam to keep his eyes clear.

"Caleb?" Liam asked softly, his own voice breaking when Caleb looked up at him.

"Let's go to the hospital. Are you ok to go?"

Caleb only nodded, and Liam felt useless, unable to do anything to relieve his brother's agony. Or George's. _Oh, God, I can't do this._

Liam shook his head to clear it, then he grabbed his brother's arm tightly, pulling him over towards the table.

"Sit there," he mumbled, pushing Caleb into a chair.

Liam sped down the hall, into his bedroom, grabbing two jackets and his wallet before running into Caleb's. After only a few seconds, he gave up and _accio_ed his brother's wand, catching it as he headed back out to the living room. Picking up his own wand from where he had flung it onto the floor, Liam stuffed both his and his brother's into his back pocket.

When he saw Caleb again, his heart broke. He was sitting, expressionless and motionless, where Liam had left him, not having moved a single millimetre. Liam grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up and supporting his weight.

"Hold on, Caleb," he muttered, waiting a second for Caleb's fingers to gingerly grasp his arm before he apparated.

* * *

><p>As always, the waiting room of St. Mungo's was chaotic, but the news Harry Potter could be there had multiplied the problem by a million. Reporters and camerawizards were everywhere, and to Liam's amazement he saw what he thought were <em>fangirls<em>. The numbers of these mostly young witches appeared to be doubling almost every second and while about half were shouting for Harry Potter, the other half were in a corner, doing some kind of chant around a photograph of the Protector brothers they had gotten from a paper. That couldn't be good.

Pushing a still incoherent Caleb down into one of only two free chairs, Liam went to the desk, pushing his way to the front.

"Which room is Fre-Jasper Protector in, please?."

The wizard behind the counter gave him an exasperated look, and it was only then Liam realised how unlikely it was that he'd actually be told.

"You won't tell me, will you?" he asked quietly.

"Not even if you were the Minister of Magic, mate. Sorry, but you'll have to stay over there with your friend or come back later. Come back later would be preferred, you guys are clogging up actually injured people."

Liam scowled. It hadn't occurred to him in the rush how he'd get in, but now he saw it was almost hopeless.

"Liam? Liam Lark?"

Liam turned towards the voice and was surprised to see a shortish, average-looking man he didn't know looking straight at him with a serious expression. The man was on the other side of the barrier, erected to keep out reporters, but Liam had honestly never seen him before in his life.

Still, Liam nodded, confused, but not willing to say he didn't know the other man and possibly give up the chance of joining him on the other side.

The man nodded swiftly back at him before turning to the Mediwizard behind the counter.

"Let him in, please. And his brother, if he's here."

The wizard looked alarmed, "Err… I can't just let him in… it doesn't work like that."

The stranger walked out, through the barrier to this side, and placed his hands on top of the counter, right in front of the Mediwizard. A black signet ring shone on his finger, and upon seeing it, the Mediwizard gulped. Liam's eyes strained, but he couldn't see it from this distance.

He looked back at Liam, "In you go, Sir."

Liam was more confused than ever, but he nodded, racing to grab his brother. Supporting Caleb's weight almost completely, Liam shuffled through the barrier, moving as quickly as he could to escape the surge of young witches who tried to follow, only to run into the barrier and bounce back into a heap.

"Your brother… Did he start screaming a little while ago?"

Liam turned his head to look sharply at the stranger. "How did you know that?"

The stranger scowled, "Because I charmed that band. It never occurred to us that something like this might happen, at least not so soon. The spellwork will mellow, sink in, kind of, and not be so drastic after the first few days… we didn't think that the risk was great enough to not give it to him straight away and I didn't think..." the stranger shook his head, looking down. "I'm sorry, Liam. Also, before I say anything else, Jasper will be alright. They got him quick enough and they're sure of that… they just don't know how long it will take."

Liam stopped walking and sighed. "Oh, thank Merlin. And sorry to be rude, and thank you for getting us in, but who are you?"

The stranger sighed and held his hand out, showing Liam the crest clearly emblazoned on his finger. Every wizard in the developed world knew that crest.

He lowered his voice. "Potter… No? Why are you wearing the Potter family crest? Wait, Harry? Is that you?"

The stranger shook his head. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out two other rings, slipping them onto his middle and third finger on the other hand.

"These are the other rings to which I am entitled, by either birth or marriage."

Liam looked closely. One he wasn't sure about, but one every wizard over twenty would know from the War.

"Malfoy?"

The stranger nodded.

"I've heard enough about you two to guess you and your brother might come, either when you discovered what had happened, or because I thought your brother might have his own serious medical issues."

Liam's expression grew more morose as he looked at the brother who was walking along with him dumbly, only partially able to hold himself up.

"He screamed so terribly… for so long," Liam shook his head. "He was unsteady, but OK, until he saw the _Prophet_'s headline. Then he went kind of comatose and he's been this way ever since."

The stranger- Draco- scowled.

"I'm trained, so I'll look at him when we're in private. George is a little the same. Harry too. Sometimes I think they're triplets, not the twins plus Harry. George is going to need you."

They walked for another minute or so in silence before Draco stopped outside a closed door. He looked Liam, then at Caleb, stepping over and looking up with a pained expression. He lay his hand on Caleb's arm.

"Caleb… he doesn't look good. I know you can hear me and I'm warning you. He needs you, so pull yourself together. Now."

For the first time since hearing of his lover's injuries, Caleb's eyes seemed to uncloud, and he lifted his head.

He looked at Draco and then around at Liam. He stared hard at his brother, before taking a deep breath and nodding, more to himself than to his companions.

Draco looked pleased enough with that, if pleased you could call someone whose expression was nothing but serious and sad.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled his wand out of nowhere and cast a quickly spell, and straight away the door swung softly inwards. Signalling the twins in before him, Draco followed and shut the door behind them, immediately dropping his glamour and running a hand through his soft, blonde hair as he headed over to a distraught Harry on the other side of the room.<p>

A large double bed dominated the room and Liam unreasonably had a sudden thought that this was a VIP care room. The bed dwarfed the figure who lay in it. Fred was shirtless, and one side of his body was a horrid colour, red and raw-looking. A jagged scar cut across his chest, disappearing into the burns on one side and one arm was already in a cast.

Then Liam saw George.

Sitting on the floor against the wall right across from the bed, George sat with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were closed and his face was a map of sorrow.

Liam suddenly saw no one else and went straight to him, but then Draco noticed George as well and hurried over.

"George!" he hissed urgently, "Sit up straight with your legs out or you'll ruin what I did."

Draco sighed when George ignored him, and turned to go back to Harry, but on his way past Liam he stopped to mutter, "Fred almost lost in this fight, but it was close with George too. I can't repair those scars."

Liam looked back at George, who hadn't moved from his knees-up, head down position. Bending down, Liam kissed him softly on the cheek, causing George to look up sharply.

"Liam," he sobbed, reaching his arms out. Liam filled the space immediately, creating an awkward embrace that was just so needed.

"George," Liam said softly, caressing his lover's cheek. "Do what Draco says. Please."

George released Liam and pushed his legs straight with aching slowness. Liam gasped out loud when he saw why.

Across George's lower abdomen were three new gashes, red and deep. They wrapped around his right side and continued three-quarters of the way across his stomach, a horrid reminder of the kind of pain Liam could only imagine. George didn't even appear to notice it.

A tear fell from Liam's eye, but he looked straight at George. Suddenly, he had an urge to admit something he'd thought many times, but had never said out loud.

He sat next to George, leaning on the wall, and ran his hand over the scars on George's tummy, not touching, but just hovering. Then he looked back up, deep to George's eyes.

"We will survive this. All of us. I love you, George."

Liam watched as strange expressions crossed George's face, a contorted mixture of terrible sadness, but then determination.

Then he leant down sideways, with extreme care and excruciatingly timid movements, laying his head on Liam's lap, settling in to where he could see his brother, but feel his lover.

Liam leant his head back against the wall, seeing Harry and Draco by Fred's bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

And then-

"I love you too, Liam."


	14. Chapter 14: Honestly

**Chapter 14**

Caleb Lark shifted slightly as he woke and for one second he was happy. Then he remembered. Turning with the slightest, slowest movements he could manage, he looked at Fred.

For what seemed like the hundredth time in less than two days, he wanted to cry. And scream. And ask, 'why us?'. Just when things had been so perfect.

The instant Caleb had seen the paper he had been frozen inside. Not a kind of frozen where you try your hardest to break out, but the kind where you don't want to move for fear you'll create one tiny crack that will be the end of you.

When Liam had brought him to the hospital, Caleb had enlarged the already enormous bed and climbed right in with Fred, though he was careful not to touch the charred remains of one side of his body. That had been the night before last, and dawn was just breaking now. He'd gotten up twice, both times to relieve himself. If you counted the two times together, he'd left Fred for six and a half minutes. He'd eaten where he was.

Now, however, it was time to get up. Caleb held the thought for a millisecond. He'd thought that once before and now, like then, he immediately dismissed the notion. He was where he needed to be. Caleb settled down to watch Fred, eyes tracking the slightest- and only- movements, found in the Weasley's eyelids.

* * *

><p>Liam Lark saw his brother wake and roll over to resume his Fred-watching. He wasn't the only one.<p>

Since their arrival the previous morning, the entire Weasley clan had been crammed into the hospital room. Liam smiled slightly, possibly the first smile he'd smiled since the attack, as he remembered their arrival.

* * *

><p><em>Draco had just convinced Harry to take a Dreamless Sleep potion that would allow him to finally get some rest, and Harry's eyes had been closed for all of three and a half minutes. Draco and Liam had teamed up half an hour earlier and so Caleb was asleep too, also with the help of Draco's potions. Draco looked at Liam, saw him cradling an unmoving George and smiled, giving him a grateful expression that clearly said he wasn't up to wrestling potions down another stubborn throat. Then-<em>

_POP! _

_Suddenly, there were more red-heads than Liam had ever seen in one place before. Possibly more than he had ever seen, full stop._

_Draco's wand was out in a second- not, as Liam first thought, in defence- but to cast an immediate silencing charm._

_Liam knew straightaway that Draco had spent a lot of time with the Weasley', because as soon as they were sure they had all arrived safely, they opened their mouths all at once. _

_Draco had simply raised a perfectly aristocratic eyebrow and waited until they noticed they weren't making any sound. _

_Once they did, the clan lunged forward, trying to get closer to Fred so that they were able to see him. Draco cast an immediate charm, stopping them in their tracks and holding them in place._

_They'd calmed down about four minutes later and Draco gave them a look._

"_Fred's condition is serious, but he will survive. Your other son is also gravely injured, and neither should be moved. If you must move George, take care of his abdomen. I don't know why you would need to move Fred, but the best Healers are waiting on call for this room. This man here is Liam Lark, George's boyfriend. On the bed with Fred is his boyfriend, Caleb. You can harass them both when they've recovered, but Fred and George were planning to introduce them to your family this weekend. Harry is asleep as I would appreciate if he stayed that way._

_Now, I'm living on very complicated spell work and many different potions, because I haven't slept in fifty-nine hours. Now that I' have put Fred, George and Harry to sleep I'm going to the Manor to replenish my stocks for the next lot of potions. St. Mungos' is lacking in certain products the Ministry deems 'dark'. Imbeciles. And I must sleep. Wake me, or them, and I will use an Unforgivable more quickly than Arthur could say 'phelytone'._

_It's been lovely to see you all."_

_With that, Draco lifted his spells and apparated out of the room, leaving Liam to deal with the inlaws. _

* * *

><p>Draco's words had, astonishingly, calmed the Weasley's and they'd stayed as quiet as that many people possibly could, taking shifts by Fred's bed once they'd all had a proper look at him, wincing and, in many cases, weeping when they saw his injuries. Liam had been quizzed, but thankfully not to the volume he'd been expecting. Apparently, the Weasley's were exhausted, having been at one of the children's- Bill's- house on holidays when they found out.<p>

Mr Weasley and Ginny were by Fred's bed now, talking softly and glancing at the rest of the family occasionally.

George was sleeping again, tossing and turning, with his head in his brother Bill's lap. Ron was out cold, too, his head resting in Hermione's lap, the two perched awkwardly on a lounge his wife had conjured for them.

On the other side of the room, Harry was still unconscious from Draco's potions, his body obviously needing much more sleep than they had originally thought.

Mrs Weasley had left a few hours ago, making herself budy by travelling to the Manor to check on Draco, who'd been gone a little longer than the mother hen deemed fit.

She reminded Liam fondly of how his own mother had raised him before her death, and she had certainly done a good job of her own children, if George and Fred were anything to go by.

The twin's older brother Charlie was sitting with Liam at the moment, asking questions periodically, but mostly just spending the time with his own thoughts. Liam got the impression he was close with the twins, and George had definitely spoken of him many times. Liam remembered one story where the twins, Charlie and Bill had played a prank on their brother Percy, before his death in the war, that had jinxed poor Percy's hair bubblegum pink. Fred and George also told exciting stories of the trouble they'd gotten into holidaying with Charlie and his dragons in Romania.

Charlie had, Liam assumed, raced straight from the dragon's lair, and his clothes were obviously from work, frayed on the edges and tinged and seared by fire in places. As he sat, his fingers played over the bumps on his calloused hands, unconsciously tracing an old scar; his fingers going back and forth like a pianist's.

Liam sat for a few minutes in silence, his own fingers running through George's cropped hair as he studied the family.

Abruptly, there was another 'pop' of apparition, quieter than the last one because it wasn't a whole gigantic family this time.

Liam studied the newcomer, as everyone looked towards him. He was about Bill's height, but lacked the flaming hair, so it was obvious he wasn't a Weasley. He also boasted one of the most athletic frames Liam had ever seen and that was saying something. The stranger also looked familiar… something Liam couldn't place.

Obviously seeing no threat, most of the Weasley's who were awake simply nodded and went back to what they were doing. Charlie, however, jumped from his seated position next to Liam and George up to his feet.

"Ol," he choked out, and the stranger turned towards him, arms outstretched.

He gave a weak smile, "Hey, Charlie." The men wrapped their arms around each other tightly and the brunette ran his hand down Charlie's arm as they pulled back, squeezing his bicep in a gesture that clearly comforted him.

He turned towards the bed, "How are they?"

Charlie sighed, "They'll be ok. But it's been tough… George's stomach got shredded, and Fred… Fred's just… Well," Charlie gestured towards the bed.

The man put his arm around Charlie, who leant into it.

"They'll be ok, Charlie, they always are. Remember when they almost blew the common room up in their first year? They always bounce back."

Charlie choked out a laugh that was half a sob and it hit Liam just how close this family was.

Charlie quickly kissed the other man on the lips, "Thanks for coming, Ol."

'Ol' put one hand on either side of Charlie's face, kissing his forehead, then one cheek,then the other and finally his lips softly, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Charlie. You know that."

Liam averted his eyes as Charlie and his lover embraced, but then George mumbled in his sleep and the older men spun towards him.

Charlie coughed, "Sorry, Liam. This is my boyfriend, Oliver."

Oliver came forward with a soft smile, grasping his hand, and speaking in soft tones so as not to wake George "Ah, so you're the secret the twins were keeping? To be honest, the fuss they were making, I thought you might be part-troll or something."

Liam smiled, but then Charlie tapped Oliver's shoulder. "Ol, Fred's boyfriend is on the bed. Really look at him."

Oliver's face became confused, but he did what was suggested and his face cracked into a broad grin. "Identical twins. That's _fantastic_. I see why the secrecy now. How very... _them_. "

Charlie nodded, "I know, right?"

When Oliver turned back to him, Liam couldn't ignore his itch, and had to ask, "Sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Oliver scratched the back off his neck, looking a little embarassed that Liam recognised him. "I'm a Quiddich player. Do you follow the League?"

"Of course," Liam smiled, finally recognising him. The athlete looked different, younger, with the shaggy hair he had now than with the crew cut he normally sported during Quiddich season. "You're Oliver Wood. Puddlemere United, right? You should've have the Cup last year, definitely. It was rotten bad luck that your Seeker was injured in the final."

Oliver nodded seriously and Charlie rolled his eyes, "Of course you had to bring up Quiddich."

"You think it's sexy, Charlie, don't lie," Oliver said with a grin, and Charlie rolled him eyes once again.

"Yes, dear."

Liam smiled, glad that Oliver was the type to make the room brighter, rather than the alternative. Liam also knew his brother was listening, being distracted from his Fred-watching, and anything that took his mind off the horror of the situation was a good thing as far as Liam war concerned.

Liam smiled down at George asleep in his lap and then look at Charlie, "Honestly, is everyone in your family gay?"

Charlie smirked, "You can talk. And no, just me, Fred and George, although they claim they're bisexual. You've met Ron's wife Hermione, and Ginny's dating Blaize Zabini, Draco's closest Hogwarts friend from Slytherin. Bill's married to Fleur, but she had to stay home with the children."

Oliver smirked before turning to Liam. "He's got that speech rehersed, I'm sure. I asked the same question when we first started dating. I went over to meet the family and during dinner, Fed and George hit on me. Together. At the same time. Told me I could have '_twice as much fun_'. In front of Charlie, honestly." Oliver shook his head as he remembered.

Liam laughed, imagining as clear as day every second of such a ploy by the twins.

Charlie, Liam and Oliver chatted over the next few hours, sometimes serious and sometimes joking to lighten the mood. George joined in groggily when he woke and periodically, other family members would interject something.

Later in the day, Mrs Weasley arrived back, with Draco, much to the delight of Harry who had woken only minutes earlier, and was surly without his lover.

The day had been uneventful, but that was perfect as far as the Healers were concerned. Once they checked their patients and left, Draco double checked George's stomach, giving him a set of three potions before he allowed him to lay back down on Liam.

It wasn't until about nine o-clock that anything happened. There were small groups of family members scattered around the room, all in their own worlds, when suddenly a rough voice spoke.

"George? Harry? Where are you?"

Fred was awake.


	15. Chapter 15: Battles & Bracelets

Chapter 15

_Suddenly a rough voice spoke._

"_George? Harry? Where are you?"_

_Fred was awake._

* * *

><p>Caleb gasped and jolted up.<p>

"_Fred_," he choked out.

"Caleb?" Fred questioning, turning towards his boyfriend sharply before the movement cause his body to convulse and he screamed out.

The entire family, suddenly around the bed, cringed and Oliver ran out of the room.

Fred was gasping breathlessly when Oliver returned a few moments later with three Healers in tow. George and Liam had to jump out of the way to let them up to the bed.

"Clear the area, please. Clear the area. Come on, _now._"

The Healer's voice was not overly rude, but insisten, and Charlie and Bill stepped back first, pulling their siblings back with them. Their faces, however, said they wished they were doing the opposite.

"_All_ of you, please, including whover you are" the Healer said, looking pointedly at Caleb who still sat on Fred's enormous bed.

Caleb looked like he wanted to punch her but leant over to get off anyway.

"No!" Fred gasped.

"Sir?" the Healer asked, ruffling her nose.

"He stays," said Fred.

Screwing her face up, the woman nodded, allowing Caleb to resume his position, before leaning over him to administer potions.

The other two Healers were on the opposite side of the bed, running their wands up and down to assess the damage.

No one in the room breathed until one of the diagnostic Healers saw their fearful, teary faces and gave a small smile.

"There's no need to worry, he is past the worst of it. His recovery will be slow, but certain."

The Weasleys, in their extended version including Harry, Draco, Oliver, Liam and Caleb breathed a sigh of relief.'

The other analytic Healer, the only male of the three, gave them a smile too.

"He's lucky to have such a family, they make rehabilitation and physiotherapy much easier. He'll get through well."

The leader of the Healers, however, was not in such spirits. Liam briefly wondered if she had something against the Weasleys in general.

"Yes, well, he's still in grave danger and lots of pain. And he must sleep for the treatments to be effective. These potions will help but he will stay here for at least another two weeks before he can be transferred to a less intensive unit," she announced with a furrowed brow.

Draco suddenly stepped forward, his nose in the air and his tone hard. "That won't be necessary, Inksmith. Mr Weasley will he transferred from here directly to my Manor."

Inksmith, which Caleb thought was a completely stupid name, spun around, apparently having noticed Draco for the first time.

"Mr Malfoy, Sir, my apologies. I was not aware you had a vested interest in this patient,' Inksmith said respectfully, though her tone was slightly shocked. She even added a slight bow as she said his name.

Draco's eyes flashed, and his voice still cold, "Well, now you do know. I would ask that you keep us updated regularly. That will be all."

Inksmith inclined her head and, gesturing to the others to follow her, left the room. The Weasley's turned to Draco curiously.

"Draco, dear, we can't possibly ask that of you," Molly said.

"Nonsense, Molly. Our house, although not what my childhood Manor was, still has it's own infirmary. In addition, my apocathery is one of the best in the country, and that's me being modest. To have him elsewhere would be foolish."

Arthur shook Draco's hand as Molly wiped a tear from her eye. "We are proud to call you a son, Draco."

Draco looked fairly stunned at this comment, and was only rescued by Charlie's sudden question.

"Why did that Healer bow to you? And what kind of a name is Inksmith anyway?"

"Lots of pure-bloods changed their names after The War and very few picked sensible ones," Draco screwed his nose up. "As for the bowing, notice her long sleaves? She was a Death Eater."

Half the room gasped, while the other half leapt to their feet with angry expressions. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not _willingly_. You seriously thought I'd let anyone harmful treat Fred? She was one of the very few servants who was telling the truth when she claimed she had only acted under the Imperious curse. The one time it was removed by accident she attempted to run away. I remember her punishment well, and Father's part in it. The Dark Lord, however, had need of her medical skills because of the constant wounds the Death Eaters procured while fighting. I knew the symptoms of the Imperious curse and I testified for her and that's why she is free. But by the time of her trial, I'd obviously already fought for the Light and while not a Death Eater, she was still a Slytherin pureblood who believed in blood purity and Harry's lack of it. She owes me a great debt, but still doesn't know whether she loves or resents me for it."

"Ah," Arthur said thoughtfully, "tricky business, being a pureblood."

Molly barked out a laugh, "Not that we'd know, Arthur."

The rest of the Weasley's chuckled at this, but Fred's laugh was followed by some serious coughing that once again reminded them all of their situation.

Caleb carefully stroked a piece of Fred's hair out of his eyes.

"Need anything?" he asked softly.

"No, but can Harry or George tell me what actually happened?"

"I haven't heard the full story either," Caleb mumbled, looking over at George.

Harry snorted, "We tried to tell you, but you wouldn't leave him and we couldn't ruddy well all fit on the bed, could we? Not unless we wanted the Healer's to murder us on the spot."

The Weasleys all stepped back from the bed, having heard the story recounted before, and found a spot around the room where they could still listen, but give the three some space.

George turned to Fred. " What's the last thing you remember?"

Fred's face crinkled as he thought, "Apparating to Diagon Alley? Then it's blurred for a bit, then nothing."

George nodded. "Right, well, we headed for Flourish's like planned, but then there was a cry behind us. We turned and saw a witch screaming her bloody head off as she attempted to hold her bag while a thief tried to wrench it off her. We're pretty sure now that they were in league with the Death Eaters because we looked for them straight after the fight and they'd vamoosed.

'But anyway, before we took one step towards them to help the witch, we were hit with Body Binding curses from the back. We couldn't move at first, but Harry wordlessly broke the curse in about four seconds. The attackers spun us around to face them and Harry pretended he couldn't move. We still couldn't. We opened out link and about thirty seconds later we broke the curse as well, but like Harry we stayed still."

Harry took up the story, "We were talking to each other through the link, obviously, which was pretty easy seeing as the idiots who attacked us stood their gloating for about a minute and a half before they came forward. I recognised two of them, Gregory Goyle- he was in our year at school- and another- Draco says from the description he thinks it was a Wrightly brother- but the other five we had no idea about. When they came forward we waited and just as they got towards us-"

"Morons didn't even think to use Expelliarmus before they approached-" George cut in, and Harry nodded.

"They've been out of the business too long. Anyway, as they got to us we dropped the pretence like we'd trained and started the fight. Despite being obviously as thick as they were in school, they knew some violent spells, and constant Avada Kedavra-ing made their goal a little obvious. You (Harry pointed to Fred here) cast our typical shield to protect bystanders and we fought it out. About twenty minutes in we'd knocked out five or six of them and then the Aurors arrived. As you opened the shield to let them in so they could help, the youngest one- a mangy rat-looking kid- got you from behind. You- err- screamed for a while before you passed out."

Harry winced in memory.

"It was a lucky shot on his part, but we couldn't tell exactly what curse he used so we couldn't do anything to help. The Aurors were good, got you straight in here. The curse keep kinda burning you up though," George grimaced as he said this.

Fred sighed, then nodded. "Makes sense. They worked out what it is yet?"

Harry shook his head, "Actually, no. Inksmith's theory is that they somehow infused Fiendfyre into another curse, but they don't really know."

Fred nodded and his eyes closed sleepily. A second later, his eyes snapped and he jerked partway up before grimacing and lying back down. His eyes frantically sought out Caleb beside him, grabbing his hand tightly, and even though it obviously hurt him, he wouldn't let Caleb pull his hand away.

"It wasn't long enough… I… Oh God, Cal, you felt the curse, didn't you?"

Caleb didn't answer; he only looked down, so Liam spoke up.

"Yes, Fred, he did."

Impossibly, after all the pain he'd been through, a tear only came to Fred's eye now.

"I am so, so sorry, Caleb. I should never have given it to you so soon."

Caleb smiled softly, "You couldn't have known this would happen. And Draco's fixed it now, so it's all okay."

Caleb held his arm up weakly, causing his long shirt to fall down and expose the band still tightly tied around his wrist.

Fred shook his head, "I never meant for anything like that… I… Oh Merlin."

Caleb stroked his hand carefully so as not to aggravate any injuries, 'It's ok, Fred, really. It doesn't hurt now and you're going to recover fine."

Fred nodded a little, seeming unconvinced, but when Caleb lay down beside him cautiously and still kept his hand in Fred's, the Weasley smiled.

"Inksmith said sleep, Fred," Draco's voice came from the other side of the room.

Caleb nodded, "You really should."

Fred smiled one more time at him before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Seriously,_ what kind of a name is _Inksmith_?" Fred mumbled a few seconds later, making Caleb chuckle before the two of them returned to a blissful and dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Then, Now and Always

Chapter 16

**_4 YEARS LATER_**

Fred and George Weasley didn't often sit moping in dingy Muggle pubs, but on this occasion they'd had to. What else could two brothers do when their husbands kicked them out for the foreseeable future?

"So… no reason?" George asked softly, and Fred shook his head.

"Caleb said, and I quote; 'You're presence in this house is overtly irritating and I wish for you to leave for the day. Come back later, but not before at least eight hours have passed because you've annoyed me eight times this past week and I will need to get rid of each problem.'"

George snorted.

"Must get that from his brother. Liam woke me up this morning- with sex, of course- and then proceeded to tell me that having sex with a thirty-year old was freaky and he needed to go and wash for several hours to recover, so I should bugger off."

Fred shook his head but couldn't help smirk. Liam and George hadn't changed a bit since they'd met.

"Nice birthday present we've received, isn't it? Maybe we should've picked other husbands. More... gay ones? That just shopped and were all stereotypical and everything?" Fred said, but not seriously. They had it pretty good, he knew.

Fred twisted the wedding ring on his finger, thinking of how he could get back in Caleb's good books. Maybe he ought to take him home a present?

George just ordered another drink.

* * *

><p>Leaving the pub that night, approximately nine hours after they'd been banished from their homes, the twins walked rather than apparated the few blocks to George's. Fred was planning to crash at George's even though his own was around the corner, but that didn't matter because when they were half way up the front stairs they were suddenly hit in the back with spells. Too drunk to react with any speed at all, they simply froze.<p>

Then, suddenly, both men were stone cold sober.

"Ugh," George groaned as his head throbbed angrily at him, daring him to ask why he'd drunk so much.

"Why couldn't you just let me have this one night drunk and stupid?" he asked accusingly, spinning to face his grinning husband, who he'd just known would have to be responsible.

"Georgie, babe, you're stupid all the time and we get drunk lots of the time. You can handle this one sober night," Liam said, causing his own brother Caleb to bark out a laugh.

Caleb himself poked a finger at his husband. "Notice my darling lover isn't saying anything? He's the better trained Weasley for sure."

Fred, who hadn;'t drunk quite as much as George, knew that the only way to win this was to be devious. Wetting his bottom lip with his tongue, Fred stared Caleb straight in the eyes, before looking him up and down slowly and deliberately. It had been five years and he'd done a lot of learning; he knew what Caleb liked.

Sure enough, Caleb gulped, unable to turn his eyes away, and this time it was Liam's turn to crack up laughing.

"You're so whipped, little brother. So, so whipped."

"Shut up, Liam," Caleb said as he marched straight towards Fred and attached himself firmly to his partner's lips. Fred couldn't remember he was annoyed at Caleb, much less why, because the second Caleb's hands firmly pulled their hips together he had very little blood above his waist for his brain to think with.

Liam laughed and turned to George who, he discovered, was still scowling at him.

Grinning, Liam walked slowly forward towards George, hips swaying and eyes- well, George thought the appropriate verb was _smouldering_.

However, George tried to remind himself, he was still fairly annoyed at being slept with, insulted and kicked out. As far as the Weasley was concerned, he'd proposed and gotten married precisely to avoid this sort of thing.

"So, you've gotten over the whole 'I'm-having-sex-with-a-middle-aged-man' thing you had a massive problem with this morning?" George asked with what he tried to imagine was a successfully serious face.

Liam smirked, showing his teeth. He lowered his voice and almost growled his words at George, having just reached him. "Lover, I could never get over you. Get _under _you... _on_ you... _in_ you maybe…"

George scowled, but he' never been good at not touching Liam when Liam wanted to be touched.

Caleb and Fred had surfaced for air at this point and Fred leant over and patted his brother's back.

"I think let this one go, maybe? Liam looks like he wants to... err... have you back."

George scowled, but then nodded and accepted a quick kiss from his still-smirking husband.

"Come on then, we're standing on the front step like idiots," Caleb said, ushering them through the door.

* * *

><p>A volley of screams, shouts and fireworks assaulted the four the second they stepped through the doorway.<p>

Fred and George flicked their hands for their wands in an instant, only to find no wand there and panic set in. Then, a second later, the lights flashed on and the Weasley twins were astounded to see what looked like a hundred of their closest friends crammed into George and Liam's obviously expanded apartment.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry as he came forward. "We thought you'd _died_ out there!"

Lee nodded and grinned. "Not that we were gunna cancel the party of anything."

He wrapped his arms around his old friends. Turning round once Lee let them go, the brothers found Liam and Caleb smiling slyly, twirling their lover's wands around their fingers.

"We thought it'd be safer if they weren't on you when you got a surprise," Caleb admitted, and Fred nodded in agreeance as he took the wand back.

"Smart thinking... I may have hexed you."

Liam, still the wild one despite their escalating age, ignored Caleb and Fred and sauntered forward. He slipped George's wand back into his arm holder deftly, so practised that no one saw the movement.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the way to a Protector Brother's wand is his, well- wand," Liam whispered in George's ear.

"Oh, ha, ha. You're hilarious, Liam," George said, kissing him quickly. "But thanks for this." He gestured to the party, where chatting guests were smiling comfortably. George also noticed huge piles of food that were obviously his mum's contribution and the never ending stream of music seemed to be Lee's responsibilty. That promised to be nothing if not intersting.

Liam simply smiled, and nodded, then pushed George down into the crowd of people, where Charlie and Bill waited at the front with cheery expressions, drinks already in their hands. George could see Oliver a few paces back, a long-overdue engagement ring glinting on his hand as he showed it to Fleur, whose toddler rested on her hip.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, when Draco finally side-alonged a very happy Harry out of the apartment, the four were finally alone and anything but tired.<p>

Seemingly oblivious to their twins, George promptly jumped into Liam's lap, apparently having completely forgiven him.

Caleb and Fred waved goodbye to their brothers even though they weren't watching and apparated to their own apartment, deliberately landing in the bedroom and locking lips the second they landed.

Peeling his husband's shirt off, Caleb traced his fingers and then his lips down Fred's scarred torso. In the end, Fred had spent three and a half weeks in St Mungo's before moving to Harry and Draco's, where Draco had let Caleb, as well as George and Liam, come and stay.

From the accident, it had taken Fred two weeks to walk again, six weeks to walk unassisted. Three weeks to start using magic again, five months to return to his previous levels of power and control. Five months and one day to return to work. Four months at Draco's and two years of therapy. After leaving Harry and Draco's, however, it had taken Fred two days to propose. Caleb thought that of all the remarkable recoveries, that was their biggest milestone.

It had taken years longer for Fred to come to terms with his scars and Caleb knew that his brother Bill had had a lot to do with it.

It hadn't been until their wedding night that Fred fully and finally accepted Caleb still wanted him, and Caleb had been reaffirming that every day since.

"_Cal_," Fred moaned out, causing his lover's hands to halt and his lips to seek out Fred's again.

Running the tips of his fingers from Fred's shoulders, across his collarbones and down to his fingers, Caleb relished every shudder his partner's body made and every goosebump that appeared.

Caleb payed special attention to Fred's right forearm, knowing that if he worked really hard he could bring out the tattoo.

Caleb had only discovered it a year and a half ago, and when he did he'd kicked himself for not asking about it earlier.

At work, Caleb knew that Harry, 'Jasper', and 'Jacob' communicated wordlessly, but he'd always assumed they'd done it through Occlumency and Legilimency. Instead, what he'd discovered was that Draco had created for them a completely unique way of speaking to each other without actually speaking.

By pressing the tips of their wands into their arm, the three pulled a tattoo to the surface that had identical brothers on the other's arms and what was actually happening when they spoke was that the tattoos were speaking.

Caleb had been dumbfounded, but since then he'd discovered _he_ could speak to it, and that was a _much_ more useful tool. Whether Draco had known it when he'd inked them or not, he had created an erogenous zone completely unparalled by anywhere else on Fred's body. George's too, as Caleb had discovered a few days after informing Liam of his discovery.

Caleb lowered his head. "_Lover_," he whispered, trailing his tongue slowly up Fred's arm while his hand trailed down Fred's body.

Caleb was rewarded a few seconds later when ink became visible; two fierce lions and a moving serpent, roaring and hissing at being disturbed.

Fred moaned lower and louder than before, his hips lifting up off the bed as he sought out more contact. Caleb lowered his own hips in response, his tongue tracing the length of the serpent's body.

Caleb was rewarded even more the next second when Fred's abilities in wandless magic became extremely useful. Within the space of two seconds, Fred had vanished the clothing left between them and rolled them over, settling himself over Caleb's hips and pinning his arms above his head. He rolled his hips into Caleb and Caleb knew exactly what he'd done to Fred.

"I'll get you back for that, lover," Fred said with a panting breath as his chest heaved.

Caleb only thrust his hips upward with the slighest, restrained movement, but his eyes flashed as he smirked and ran his tongue across his teeth.

Fred groaned, swooping down to kiss his husband tenderly.

Caleb's head flew back and his last rational thought was that this would be good.

And as far as Caleb could see, it had always been good.

It would always be good.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the last chapter in Bodyguards I'll be doing, but I'm not closing the characters or story off forever. We'll just have to see what happens.  
>Thanks to everyone who 'favourited' or set the story to alert, and especially QuietLion for the reviews, it's much appreciated. <em>

_RW x_


End file.
